King you're so dope
by IrisJR
Summary: Initialement posté : 04/13. Three-shot. Cette guerrière passionnée a embrasé son pauvre cœur royal. Il aimerait l'emmener loin de ce château devenu prison, oublier le poids sur ses épaules. Ils aimeraient juste sceller leurs lèvres d'un chaste baiser. Mais le regard acéré du danger les guette tous les deux et leur passé resurgi des entrailles de l'oubli… Label SPPS !
1. Indomptable

KING, YOU'RE SO DOPE

 **Résumé :** **Three-shot.** Cette guerrière passionnée, brûlante, a embrasé son pauvre cœur royal. Oui, il a succombé aux charmes de la jeune femme. Et il aimerait l'emmener loin de ce château devenu prison, oublier le poids sur ses épaules, sentir le vent fouetter son visage, l'odeur des pins emplir ses narines. Ils aimeraient juste sceller leurs lèvres nacrées d'un chaste baiser. Mais le regard acéré du danger les guette tous les deux et leur passé resurgi des entrailles de l'oubli… Label SPPS !

 **Genre :** Aventure/Romance

 **Rating :** T - au cas où

 **Personnages :** Erza K. et Edo-Gerald.

Merci à _Kallen Mason_ et à sa fic « L'Aube d'une nouvelle ère »

A _Lou Celestial_ et se(s) sublime(s) « Passe d'arme »

A toutes les filles de la _SPPS !_ Petit coucou à **Rouge Cendre** : qui a abusé de ma gentillesse, m'a fait du chantage, menacée de se tuer si je ne me dépêchais pas, et s'est spoilée toute seule ! A part ça, un immense merci pour l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté – _SAALE TELEPATHE !_ Ainsi qu'à **Bymeha** et , qui m'ont pas mal aidée, supportée, ont été d'un réel soutien, et m'ont même prise en otage pour que j'écrive vite ce chapitre !

Donc, ça doit être vraiment différent de mon style habituel. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'écris une histoire. Avec une intrigue, de l'action et des dialogues. Bref, j'ai galéré comme pas possible. Du coup, je demanderai à ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris d'habitude d'être indulgent avec moi. Par contre, je m'excuse pour mes paragraphes parfois si longs. J'ai vraiment essayé de les séparer.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture. 

PARTIE 1 – INDOMPTABLE

Nous humains, avons tous des remords. Nous regrettons des actes passés, nous pleurons, nous essayons d'oublier. Et peu à peu, les souvenirs, sans s'effacer réellement, se laissent engloutir dans les méandres de notre cœur. Nous souffrons, parfois toute notre vie, pour ces choses que nous regrettons tant. Pourtant, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. On ne peut qu'aller de l'avant, sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne nous saisir. Nous ne pouvons qu'essayer, souvent en vain, de se pardonner nous-mêmes pour nos erreurs. Mais la faute, l'acte que nous regrettons souvent le plus, nous, pauvres et insignifiants hommes c'est sûrement de ne pas avoir pu dire « Je t'aime » une dernière fois à l'être aimé. De ne jamais avoir eu le courage d'être sincère. D'avoir été trop orgueilleux pour le dire.

 _« Car être humain, c'est aimer les autres »_

Un an. Oui, juste, seulement une petite année qu'il est devenu roi. Non, Gerald n'a pas eu le temps de se lasser. Il a redonné l'espoir à son pays, il a favorisé la recherche, a instauré paix et harmonie à Edoras. Et non, ce ne fut pas de tout repos. Pourtant, il y a des moments où Gerald a un instant, quelques minutes seulement, une petite heure parfois, pour réfléchir calmement à la vie. A sa vie. Parce que Gerald n'a pas souvent le temps d'y penser. De penser à son « nouveau titre » Dans sa tête, la nuit, dans ses rêves les plus intimes, passé et présent s'entremêlent. Il rappelle à son esprit ces longues heures d'escapades infinies dans les terres les plus reculées d'Earthland. Il songe souvent à cette liberté. Cette liberté que jour après jour il a perdu. Non, rectification, Gerald a renoncé à sa liberté dès qu'il fut prononcé roi. Mais la réalité l'a assailli plus tard. Doucement. Insidieusement.

 _Il soupire._

Il savait, il ne peut blâmer personne. S'il doit se sacrifier pour son royaume, il le fera. Et c'est ce qu'il fait, chaque jour. Il s'occupe mille fois plus de son pays que de lui-même. Il accorde à son peuple bien plus d'attention qu'à sa propre personne. Parce que Gerald, il doit faire tourner tout ce petit monde. C'est un peu le maître du jeu. Il peut tuer, rendre heureux ou triste n'importe qui. Et cet aspect de son statut l'épouvante au plus haut point. Gerald parfois, aimerait oublier. S'assommer pendant quelque temps et redevenir Mystogan. Parce qu'après tout, personne n'est irremplaçable n'est-ce pas ? Mais partir serait lâche. Alors Gerald s'abrutit bêtement le cerveau en vivant par rêve interposé. Parfois son esprit s'envole loin de ses tracas habituels et se pare, s'enroule dans tout un tas d'exquises illusions. Parce que le roi est rêveur. Un poète incapable de dire ce qu'il ressent.

 _Il soupire, encore._

Le roi est dans son grand bureau, assis derrière l'imposant meuble d'acajou sur lequel repose tout un tas de documents plus ou moins hétéroclites. Les yeux dans le vide, il pense à tout ce qu'il a perdu en accédant au trône. C'est plus fort que lui, lorsqu'il est seul. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il regrette, non. On ne peut pas dire qu'il doute non plus. Mais sans ses escapades oniriques, ça ferait sûrement un bon bout de temps qu'il serait devenu fou, le roi. Parce que dans ses songes imagés, il n'est pas seul. Il y voit les membres de Fairy Tail d'Earthland, il y voit la petite Wendy. Puis parfois, comme cela, un visage s'impose à sa conscience : celui de Pantherlily. Ce dernier lui manque. Comme un père manque à son fils. Oui, ce père, cet ami qui l'a toujours soutenu, quoi qu'il fasse. Pantherlily qui lui a appris à se servir des armes, qui a été là lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Et maintenant, son soutien si précieux manque beaucoup à Gerald. Mais Gerald n'a pas le temps de se plaindre, Gerald n'a pas le temps d'être égoïste, alors Gerald ne soupire plus. Son ami est bien là où il est. Et il n'a pas besoin que le souverain le regrette. Le peuple, a besoin du roi. Alors le roi aidera le peuple, quoi qu'il se passe. Parce qu'il l'a juré, en prenant la place de son père.

Debout, devant sa fenêtre, le roi observe ce qu'il se passe au dehors. Il a conscience des grandes modifications qu'a subit le pays, depuis qu'il est arrivé. On peut le voir dans ses yeux. Les rayons chauds du soleil barrent son visage doucement, faisant éclater mille couleurs dans ses iris tels des millions de petits feux d'artifice. Les particules de lumière inondent tout son être, faisant presque briller l'indigo de ses cheveux. Il est royal. Il a une prestance digne de son rang. Pourtant Gerald n'est qu'un homme comme les autres. Il a été propulsé à sa place actuelle par un concours de circonstances. Gerald sait qu'il n'est qu'un humain parmi tant d'autre, une minuscule goutte d'eau dans une vague grise d'écume. Gerald sait, mais il oublie, parfois. Oui, il oublie qu'il est comme les autres. Mais comment le blâmer ? Il a la toute puissance. Il a le droit de vie et de mort. Et tous se courbent devant lui, l'affublant de nombreux titres plus pompeux les uns que les autres. Au début, Gerald était déstabilisé. Puis il a commencé à s'y faire. Même, il se sentait plus fort, il était flatté. Maintenant, Gerald est bien honteux de cette fierté ! Maintenant, le roi n'entend même plus ce que tous ces hypocrites peuvent lui dire.

Et sous son regard azur, une belle jeune femme rousse observe ses soldats d'un œil avisé. Elle n'a pas changé depuis la première fois que Gerald l'a vu. Elle ne cille pas, elle est forte. Ses cheveux écarlates effleurent à peine ses épaules et le roi aimerait étrangement qu'elle les laisse pousser à nouveau. Pourtant, cette femme a l'allure d'une femme. Mais peut-être qu'avec des cheveux plus long, Gerald aurait plus de chance de l'aborder. En tant que femme et non de commandant de l'armée. Oui, c'est ce que pense le roi quelque part dans son esprit. Il se berce d'une illusion futile, il aimerait croire qu'avec cet infime changement il aurait le droit de l'approcher.

 __Erza, c'est son nom. Il n'y a qu'elle qui considère Gerald comme un homme. Elle ne se plie pas devant lui. Elle n'a jamais été docile, Erza. Elle a tué, elle s'est battue pour ce qu'elle croyait être juste sans jamais plier. Elle n'accorde pas sa confiance à n'importe qui. Et peut-être même qu'elle n'a pas confiance en Gerald ? C'est une réflexion récurrence que ce dernier tourne et retourne dans sa tête. Oui, une pensée qu'il retourne dans tous les sens. Qu'il abandonne, par dépit. Des pensées qu'il emboite dans son esprit, des images qu'il assemble. Puis il rend les armes devant tant de confusion. Gerald a toujours besoin d'être soutenu par ses conseillers, par son peuple. Mais étrangement, il n'y a que devant Erza qu'il se sent l'obligation de briller, le devoir de se montrer irréprochable. Peut-être pour que dans son cœur, il devienne son souverain adoré. Ou peut-être qu'il veut se montrer irréprochable pour empêcher Erza de le considérer comme un homme. Parce que quand elle fait cela, ils se rapprochent imperceptiblement. Et qu'il n'a le droit de se rapprocher d'elle que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Quelqu'un toque, sans que Gerald ne réagisse. Alors Coco, toujours si assidue et joyeuse, ouvre la porte. La jeune fille a l'habitude de trouver son roi contemplant par la fenêtre les soldats s'entraîner. Gerald, sans se laisser aller pour autant, permet à Coco de le voir perdu dans ses pensées. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle, elle ne le blâmera jamais de ne pas travailler quand il devrait être en train de le faire. Oui, ils ne se disent jamais rien mais ils le savent mutuellement. Coco est dévouée, compréhensive. Elle aime son roi. Elle fait encore partie de la maigre poignée de gens qui ne sont pas hypocrites envers lui.

« — **Que me veux-tu Coco ?** Demande Gerald en se tournant vers elle.

— **Le Commandant Knightwalker vous demande de la rejoindre dans la cour, Majesté**. » Répond la jeune fille, imperturbable.

Gerald sort alors de son bureau, suivant Coco. Il se sent toujours intimidé avant de voir la commandante. Comme s'il la redécouvrait chaque jour. Ils descendent tous deux les immenses et somptueux escaliers du palais, sans dire un mot. Leurs pas sont amortis par l'épais tapis pourpre qui pare chacune des marches en marbre, telle une longue traînée sanglante. Parfois, le roi est obligé de saluer les rares personnes qu'ils croisent, mais il le fait toujours avec le sourire. Parce que malgré tout, Gerald aime son peuple.

Enfin, ils arrivent dans la cour du château. Gerald est ébloui par le soleil. Il protège ses yeux clairs de la lumière du jour et aperçoit Erza à seulement quelques pas de lui. Elle est d'une beauté resplendissante. Elle est tellement plus belle de près. Gerald est toujours impressionné par l'aura magnifique, dévastatrice et puissante que dégage la guerrière. Il croise son regard chocolat, si déterminé, si sérieux. Il se sent toujours homme en sa présence. Il n'est plus le roi. Elle a l'air toujours plus forte que lui. Elle qui a connu sûrement tant de choses dont il ne peut même pas imaginer la portée. Oui, Gerald se sent tout simplement idiot quand il est devant elle, vêtue de ses vêtements bleu et doré, royaux. Elle ne porte qu'un short et un tee-shirt informe mais elle le domine de toute sa prestance.

« — **Bonjour Commandant.**

Elle hoche simplement la tête. Il sait qu'Erza n'aime pas quand il la nomme commandant, tout comme elle sait elle-même qu'elle n'a pas besoin de protester, le roi ne l'écoutera pas. Non, pas du tout. Parce qu'elle, elle préférerait qu'il l'appelle Erza, tout simplement. Pas familièrement, non. Juste parce qu'elle se sent parfois honteuse de son titre. Elle qui a du sang sur les mains. La mort qu'elle a semée en pensant faire le bien. Et elle trouve injuste, parfois, de vivre encore, d'avoir encore son titre alors qu'elle a souillé son corps de tant d'horreur. Parce que Gerald ne peut pas comprendre ces cauchemars abominables qu'elle subit chaque jour, tout en continuant à avancer. Elle est hantée, tourmentée par toutes ces personnes qu'elle a exécutées sans ciller, sans une once de compassion. Mais pour Gerald, l'appeler Erza c'est un peu se rapprocher d'elle. Et ça lui fait peur, au roi.

On pourrait penser qu'elle lui manque de respect puisqu'elle ne lui répond pas, mais il n'en est rien. Gerald sait très bien qu'Erza est simplement comme cela, à ne pas user de sa salive pour une raison futile. Et c'est comme ça que le souverain tient à sa commandante. Peut-être que les autres se demandent pourquoi il ne lui dit jamais rien. Ils pensent sûrement qu'il la craint, ou simplement qu'il l'aime. Il ne sait pas Gerald, et il s'en fiche. Parce que la rousse, c'est un peu son second. A défaut de savoir si elle lui fait confiance, il sait au moins que lui, il lui voue une confiance aveugle. Il se fie à ses jugements, écoute ses idées. Parce que la commandante est également une très bonne tacticienne et qu'elle tient au royaume au moins autant que lui-même. Dommage que la politique, ça ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça.

— **Bien dormi ?** Demande t-il, plus pour embêter Erza que pour avoir une réponse. Il connait la jeune femme. Et quand il est avec elle, il ne peut s'empêcher de la charrier, c'est plus fort que lui.

— **Gardez vos discussions pour d'autre. Je ne suis pas là pour converser stupidement !** S'insurge-t-elle. __

Gerald rit intérieurement. Il aime quand Erza s'énerve, tout comme il l'aime quand elle est calme, sérieuse ou passionnée.

— **C'est ce qu'on appelle la politesse, très chère.**

Il sourit. Elle esquisse un geste d'agacement.

— **Observez plutôt mes soldats. »** Dit-elle, bien plus calme.

Erza oublie toujours sa colère en parlant d'eux. Parce qu'elle en est fière. Et Gerald est jaloux, il aimerait tant que la jeune femme soit aussi fière de lui. Il reporte cependant son regard vers les militaires, quittant à regret la vision de la commandante.

Après la disparition définitive de la magie, tous les soldats ont du apprendre à se battre sans. Maintenant, ils sont tous aptes à manier l'épée normale et toutes ses déclinaisons possibles. Erza avait été patiente, les faisant travailler sans relâche sous son regard acéré. Et son travail avait peu à peu porté ses fruits. Et ça et là, dans la cour, de nombreux soldats s'entrainent dur pour protéger le royaume. Gerald est toujours ému devant un tel tableau. Il pense à tous ces hommes prêts à mourir pour le pays, et il comprend toute la fierté que ressent son commandant. Il se laisse un instant bercer par le cliquetis métallique des épées qui s'entrechoquent, apaisé. Gerald est bien, là, au milieu de son armée dévouée, aux côtés d'Erza, laissant la chaleur du soleil picoter chaque parcelle de sa peau. C'est un des aspects de son rôle qui le rend heureux.

Gerald à présent tourne son regard vers l'endroit que fixe Erza avec tant de concentration. Là-bas, les meilleurs archers de l'armée s'entraînent. Il y a peu, la rousse lui avait demandé de commander des arcs spécifiques, très ingénieusement pensés et conçus par elle-même. Le souverain avait fait entièrement confiance en son commandant et en avait commandé tout d'abord une petite douzaine pour les tester. Apparemment, le projet avait aboutit, vu la satisfaction qui se peignait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« — **Ils se débrouillent très bien.** Constate t-il simplement.

— **En effet. Je me suis permis de commander plus d'arcs il y a quelques jours, après les avoir testés.** Lui apprend t-elle.

— **Vous avez bien fait.** La rassure-t-il en hochant la tête. **Mais, et vous commandante ? Vous ne vous rouillez pas à rester bêtement ici à les regarder ?** La provoque-t-il, le regard pétillant.

Agacée, elle s'approche d'un de ses soldats et lui prend son arc. Elle passe ses doigts fins sur le bois doux de l'arme, presque tendrement.

— **Merci, Juan. Je vais de ce pas montrer à Sa Majesté que son commandant n'est pas un incapable. »** Déclare-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Sous les yeux amusés de Gerald, elle prend place face à la cible. Le roi s'amuse du titre qu'elle a employé pour le nommer. Car il sait très bien qu'elle ne le fait qu'avec sarcasme. Mais loin de s'en offusquer, ça l'amuse. Il l'observe se positionner, tendre son arc avec une force et une précision à couper le souffle, il observe ses doigts graciles serrer le bois lisse de l'arme. Il voit ses muscles rouler, son corps lui-même se tendre à l'extrême. Elle vise la cible de son regard déterminé et lâche la flèche. Cette dernière siffle, tel un éclair blanc déchirant le jour, et s'en va se planter dans le centre de l'objectif. Gerald s'abstient de sourire. Pourtant, il ressent une bouffée de fierté immense pour sa commandante. Il sait que c'est une guerrière aguerrie, pourtant il semble le redécouvrir un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle rend alors l'arme au soldat, sous les applaudissements de toutes les personnes présentes. Gerald surpris, ne s'était pas rendu compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Quelques soldats proches de lui s'inclinent poliment et le roi les salue en retour. Il sort de sa transe admirative peu à peu tandis qu'Erza passe distraitement sa main droite dans ses cheveux écarlates. Comment peut-elle être si gracieuse ? Gerald observe un instant de plus sa commandante, se demandant comment une main d'apparence si frêle a bien pu tuer. Il se demande seulement comment une femme aussi belle peut être aussi forte.

Alors que la foule se dissipe et que les soldats repartent vaquer à leurs activités, Gerald se surprend à se sentir… étrangement jaloux. Erza est une femme respectée, forte, admirée, crainte. Il se rend alors compte qu'Erza est la seule femme de l'armée. A trop la considérer comme une femme, Gerald a oublié que les autres aussi, sûrement, la voyait comme telle. Alors, il se demande si un jour, Erza trouvera un compagnon parmi ses soldats. Si elle sera heureuse avec lui, un homme qui pourra lui offrir une vie de couple normale. A cette pensée, le cœur du roi se serre dangereusement, il chute et se perd dans les méandres de la jalousie, ce sentiment ignoble et cruel. Gerald secoue la tête, comme pour éloigner toutes ces idées de son esprit. Non, Erza a le droit d'être heureuse, il n'a pas à être jaloux. C'est stupide.

« — **Vous êtes bien sûre de vous. N'affectionnez-vous pas plutôt le maniement d'armes plus… tranchantes ?** Lui lance-t-il malicieusement.

— **Ne me tentez pas, majesté.** Répond-t-elle fermement. Une rougeur discrète d'agacement s'épanouissant sur ses joues claires.

— **Eh bien, n'acceptez-vous donc pas ma proposition ? Ca ne vous ressemble guère, Commandante. »** Sans se cacher nullement, Gerald lui lance un sourire éblouissant, goguenard, immensément provocateur.

Sur ces paroles, Gerald tend son long manteau à Coco, saisissant l'épée qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Erza se munie elle-même d'une vieille et large arme aiguisée par ses soins. Le roi passe la main sur le pommeau de la sienne, comme pour se porter chance. Et, sans lui laisser une minute de répit, Erza s'élance vers lui, assénant un coup très puissant. Le premier contact est violent et émet un bruit assourdissant. Gerald a du mal à le parer. Il serre ses doigts autour de la garde de son épée. Il n'est pas encore sûr de lui, cela fait bien trop de temps qu'il n'a pas pratiqué.

Déjà, aux premiers cliquetis du métal, les soldats se sont à nouveau massés autour du combat. Mais aucun des deux n'y fait attention, trop concentré sur leur adversaire. Ils se tournent autour, tels des lions sauvages, indomptables et furieux. Lui veut montrer à la commandante ce qu'il vaut tandis que par fierté, Erza s'applique à gagner. Le souverain observe la poitrine de la rousse, anticipant tout mouvement pouvant trahir sa prochaine offensive. Sans un bruit, Erza se fend vers le bas tandis que Gerald recule, orientant son épée vers le poignet de la jeune femme. Bien plus confiant, le jeune homme attaque tandis qu'Erza recule et lui lance un coup particulièrement puissant. Il esquive et repart à l'assaut, elle feint.

Un enchaînement spectaculaire de coups pleut sur Gerald. Il les pare tous, se protégeant comme il le peut. Erza lance ses assauts comme une vraie lionne, les dents serrées, les sourcils froncés mais totalement impassible. Alors que lui, le roi, commence à se fatiguer. Il halète, perd du souffle. Pour une fois, il regrette un peu d'avoir voulu faire l'intéressant. Des perles de sueur commencent à rouler le long de son front tandis que la guerrière met dans ses coups une puissance inimaginable. Elle broie, déchiquète tout sur son passage. C'est une vraie machine de guerre ! Pourtant, Gerald aperçoit une ouverture. Il se rue de toutes ses forces. La rousse, se rendant compte de la manœuvre de son adversaire pare précipitamment le coup. Gerald jure intérieurement.

Erza tente de désarmer le roi en effectuant un moulinet avec son poignet. Mais la poigne du souverain est trop ferme. Elle grimace, trahissant son agacement. Il avait enfin prit de l'assurance. Erza, de son côté, commence à ressentir une très légère fatigue. La sueur coule le long de son dos. Ils restent un long moment à se détailler, immobiles, fer contre fer, s'observant dans le blanc des yeux. Plus personne dans le public n'ose émettre le moindre son, passionné par l'intensité et la puissance phénoménale que dégage les deux adversaires. Erza, elle, sait qu'elle pourrait tenir encore un moment. Elle est habituée aux combats longs et fastidieux. C'est une guerrière, après tout. Gerald, lui, est sur le point de perdre sa concentration.

Bon dieu, la commandante, en plus d'être extrêmement redoutable, avait un corps de rêve. Il comprenait mieux ses ennemis, à présent. Ses beaux cheveux écarlates brillaient de sueur et collaient négligemment son visage. Avec la transpiration, son tee-shirt rouge et sans forme moulait parfaitement son imposante poitrine et son ventre plat. Elle était sublime. Son cœur d'homme n'y résisterait pas. La tension ne retombe toujours pas et chacun attend qu'un des deux réagisse. Ils se scrutent imperturbablement, prunelles chocolat plongées dans iris azur. Peut-être attendent-ils une faiblesse de la part de l'autre, une impatience qui le pousserait à réagir ? Ou alors, au-delà de cela, les deux jeunes gens semblent simplement subjugués par l'autre.

Sauf qu'ils sont tous deux immensément orgueilleux. En tant que roi, Gerald ne veut pas perdre. En tant que commandante impitoyable, Erza ne veut pas échouer. A présent, le combat n'est plus simplement une histoire de puissance, de technique et d'armes mais également un combat d'esprit, de volonté. Chacun essayant de soumettre l'autre. Mais les deux se rentrant dedans trop violemment. Définitivement, une tension électrique et particulière les lie l'un à l'autre. Gerald sait qu'il a mieux à faire, qu'il se fera sermonner par son conseil qui l'attend en réunion. Mais il ne s'en préoccupe guère. Après tout, il est le roi, il fait ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, lassé par l'orgueil de la guerrière, il se sent prêt à abandonner. Après tout, il a tout son temps pour lui prouver qu'il est plus fort qu'elle, qu'il peut la dominer. Et pas forcément en duel à arme blanche.

Mais soudain, l'appel de Sugarboy brise l'instant et les regards se quittent, les fers se lâchent brutalement. Tout aussi précipitamment la tension retombe et chacun relâche son souffle. Un léger brouhaha commence à naître parmi les spectateurs, dont la plupart applaudissent le roi et leur commandante pour le si beau combat. Erza, imperturbable, range son épée dans son fourreau et écoute ce que le comandant a à lui dire.

« — **Vous m'excuserez, je dois aller réceptionner la cargaison d'arc.** Déclare-t-elle après avoir pris connaissance des paroles de Sugarboy.

— **J'aurais ma revanche, commandante, nous ne resterons pas sur une égalité.** Assure Gerald, lui rappelant leur combat inachevé.

— **Grand bien vous fasse. »** Lance négligemment la rousse tout en se retournant.

Gerald regarde Erza s'en aller, essoufflé. Il se prépare à affronter le conseil, couvert de poussière et de sueur. Il essuie prestement la sueur qui coule sur son visage. Le combat avait été magistral. Mais que pouvait-il attendre d'autre d'Erza ? Il l'observe de dos, attardant son regard sur le charmant balancement de ses hanches. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la trouver éblouissante. Il aimerait passer ses mains sur ses longues jambes, observer ses lèvres charnues lui sourire. A lui, et à lui seule. Parce que cette guerrière passionnée, brûlante, a embrasé son pauvre cœur royal. Parce que oui, il a succombé aux charmes de la jeune femme. Et pas qu'un peu. Et il aimerait courir loin d'ici, sentir le vent fouetter son visage, l'odeur des pins emplir ses narines… Prendre la main d'Erza comme si c'était une simple femme et lui un simple homme. Juste déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres nacrées…

Elle astique avec minutie. Elle passe doucement son chiffon huilé sur sa lance. Les armes, c'est un peu sa passion, ses amies. Astiquer le métal de cette chère arme, c'est sa façon à elle de s'évader. Cette vieille lance toute simple est toute bête mais terriblement efficace, elle y tient énormément. Elle la chérie un peu comme une compagne d'arme, une amie. Elle l'aime comme la seule personne qui a été là pour elle, qui ne l'a jamais jugée. Sa lance, elle représente un peu toute sa vie. Cette arme est indomptable, elle n'est pas fidèle. Elle ne fait ni forcément le bien ni obligatoirement le mal. Pourtant, lorsque la rousse la tient fermement entre ses mains, elle se sent étrangement confiante. Prendre soin d'elle, c'est son réconfort du soir, à Erza. C'est un moment de solitude appréciable, où elle peut souffler. Hurler, pleurer. Qu'importe. Il n'y a que l'éclat argenté de la lame qui sera à jamais témoin de ses états d'âmes. C'est un peu sa confidente. Parce qu'Erza sait que sa vieille compagne ne dira jamais rien. Pourtant, elle aimerait bien, parfois, qu'elle pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Assise sur sa chaise, la rousse range son arme toute propre et se tourne vers l'extérieur, assistant à la lente déchéance du soleil dans le ciel. Elle pose ses mains sur le bois usé de la fenêtre dont la peinture s'écaille de jours en jours, sans plus y faire attention, machinalement. Erza a l'habitude de faire ce geste. Elle regarde les cieux et chasse de ses épaules la fatigue du jour passé. C'est un peu un rituel qu'elle s'est imposé, il y a de cela quelques années. La guerrière forte et impulsive laisse alors place à une toute autre personne, une simple enveloppe corporelle parcourue de mille sensations. Elle n'est plus que pure énergie et son cœur est mis à nu. L'astre brûlant parsème l'azur de longues traînées écarlates et ensanglantées. Les rayons, mutins, se déposent sur ses cheveux, les faisant scintiller dans la pénombre méditative de la pièce, déchirant les lambeaux sombres de la salle, éclairant et consumant chaque parcelle d'ombre. Et le soleil se noiera bientôt dans une vague d'encre, remplacé à son sommet par la lune pâle et enchanteresse. Tel un diadème, elle se déposera doucement sur la tête rugueuse de Dame Nuit et lancera ses raies scintillantes sur le château, le parant d'un éclat sépulcral.

Une fois calmée, la jeune femme repense à son combat. Elle ne sait pas si elle l'aurait gagné, si Sugarboy n'était pas intervenu. Elle aurait continué jusqu'au bout. Malheureusement, ce goût amer d'inachevé pétille douloureusement sur sa langue. Erza est frustrée, bien moins impassible que ce qu'elle a pu laisser paraître. Elle n'arrive pas à tolérer que le roi ait pu lui tenir tête ! Son sang boue rien qu'aux souvenirs de ces sourires sarcastiques qu'il lui a lancé. La commandante sent sa colère revenir au galop mais elle la repousse vivement, clos ses paupières sur ses prunelles chocolat. Elle respire quelques instants, profondément. Cela fait déjà un an que Gerald est arrivé au pouvoir. Au début, Erza a très mal vécu ce changement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle tenait à l'ancien roi. Et parce qu'elle croyait faire le bien en l'épaulant dans ses projets. Et lui, il arrive. Il change tout, il les arrête impunément. Il a brisé le quotidien de la guerrière, a piétiné tout ce qu'ils avaient réalisé jusqu'à présent. Alors, Erza s'est bien moqué de lui. Pensait-il vraiment arriver à rétablir la situation, alors qu'eux tentaient désespérément d'endiguer les choses ?

Pourtant, il y ait arrivé. Une plaie béante s'est creusée dans l'immense orgueil de la jeune femme. Elle avait eu tort. Il avait réussi ce pourquoi ils se battaient sans relâche. Ce pourquoi elle avait avancé, avait trahit amis, principes, et tant de choses encore, pour arriver à ce but ultime. Mais elle n'a rien réussi du tout, Erza. Elle a échoué. Oui, vulgairement échoué. Et elle aurait aimé s'arrêter quelque part dans un recoin inconnu du royaume, s'allonger sur le sol froid et arrêter le temps. Elle aurait voulu, pour la première fois de sa vie, tout abandonner. Se laisser choir comme une poupée brisée. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas faire cela, c'était trop dur pour une combattante de sa trempe. Alors, la rousse a pleuré. Quelques larmes seulement, chaudes, coléreuses, ont roulées le long de ses joues. Invisibles. Sans que personne ne les voit. Mais, elles se sont échappées de ses yeux d'habitude si déterminés. Alors, la guerrière s'est mise à détester le roi, à lui vouer une haine infinie. Elle a maudit la vie, l'injustice, elle a voulu hurler, demander pourquoi, bon dieu, pourquoi elle était encore là.

Mais elle n'a rient dit. Elle a laissé son affreuse colère se tarir peu à peu, écartant le passé sans jamais pouvoir l'oublier. Son bon sens a repris le dessus. Sa force également. Et après quelques mois, Erza est revenue. Gerald l'a accepté volontiers, sans réellement se méfier. Elle a tout d'abord trouvé cela dégoûtant, irréfléchi, une preuve d'inconscience flagrante. Ou alors, de la pitié. Et de cela, la battante n'en voulait pas. Elle avait encore abominablement mal au cœur pour accepter de tels sentiments… Puis les jours ont passés. La rousse a définitivement scellé sa rancœur très loin dans son cœur impénétrable et la plaie que le souverain a fait s'ouvrir en elle s'est peu à peu cicatrisé. Et jour après jour, elle a commencé à… Apprécier le roi ? Elle ne dirait pas cela. Mais elle l'a considéré, tout simplement. C'était un bon roi. Un roi juste et fort. Il a réussi à remettre le pays sur pieds. Il l'a toujours respecté, et ne l'a jamais jugé. Quelque chose qu'Erza n'aurait jamais supporté, de toute façon.

Oui, le jeune homme avait remanié le pays d'une main de fer, sans jamais oublier la compassion et l'humanité. Et Erza l'envie pour cela, l'admire pour cela. La commandante, depuis ce jour là, a promis allégeance à ce roi. Elle ne la dit à personne. Lui ne lui a rien demandé. Pourtant quelque part dans son cœur, elle a décidé de lui faire confiance. Elle reste elle-même, orgueilleuse, ne montre rien de cela. Elle est Erza après tout, et restera Erza à jamais. Entre elle et le souverain, un lien particulier s'est tissé. Chacun essaie de surpasser l'autre, de montrer l'étendue de sa force. Ils sont sans cesse dans une sorte de compétition, ou chacun essaie de saisir l'autre sans jamais y arriver. La rousse ne sait pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé. C'est confus, dans sa tête. Jamais elle n'aurait conçu pouvoir travailler pour un homme tel que lui. Qu'elle a détesté, qui l'a blessé profondément. Un homme qu'elle considérait i peine un an comme un minable, un usurpateur. Pourtant, maintenant, elle se sent presque bien. Elle ne se demande même pas pourquoi son cœur vibre dès qu'elle croise ce jeune homme à la chevelure indigo.

Erza repose lentement sa tête sur sa main, pensive. Cela fait un moment déjà, que les mots « Gerald » et « Roi » se sont liés dans son esprit. Doucement, le soleil recouvre l'horizon, cette chimère que l'on ne peut atteindre, telle la main délicate d'une mère caressant son enfant. Les ombres dansent dans la pièce, majestueusement, lançant leurs tentacules noirâtres sur les murs ornés de papier peint. Erza sait qu'il faut qu'elle aille se restaurer, pourtant elle a envie de rester là un instant de plus, à observer la lente déchéance du soleil, à penser rêveusement, sans personne pour l'observer. Elle aime ces instants de répit, où elle peut se bercer doucement de la voix suave de son roi, sans cultiver le remord…

Erza longe les murs en pierre du palais. Elle sait qu'elle devrait se dépêcher d'aller manger, mais elle ne le fait pas. Il n'y a plus personne dans les couloirs, et son ombre solitaire danse sous la lumière jaunâtre des lustres. Sa silhouette se découpe dans la nuit naissante et elle avance doucement, sans un bruit, d'un pas félin. La rousse n'a pas tant envie de rejoindre la salle à manger. Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis qu'elle a hérité du poste de Commandante de l'armée en plus de sa charge de Capitaine de la garde royale, elle est tenue de dîner avec les conseillers du roi, les autres nobles, ainsi que Sugarboy et Hugues. Et puis bien sur, avec le roi. Son visage à la peau diaphane se crispe à cette pensée tandis que ses lèvres parme s'étirent en une grimace. La jeune femme a protesté vivement, disant qu'elle aimait se restaurer avec ses soldats, pour être proche d'eux, leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient avoir entièrement confiance en elle… Mais le roi a insisté, n'a rien voulu entendre. Et Erza n'a pas pu plus refuser.

La commandante se replonge dans ses pensées, se laissant emporter par le silence régnant dans l'immense escalier. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à passer l'éponge si rapidement sur sa haine, à panser son égo et son cœur meurtri, à ravaler sa fierté pour servir le nouveau souverain ? Pourquoi Erza a « pardonné » si vite a Gerald ? Parce qu'elle a repensé pendant de nombreux jours à Erza Scarlet, à Fairy Tail. Elle a toujours préféré l'action, cependant, faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé lui avait paru vital, important pour avancer. Alors, après la douleur et la colère, la jeune femme s'était plongée dans une intense réflexion, peuplée pas les nombreuses paroles d'Erza de là-bas, par leur combat, par ses actions. A chaque marche de l'immense escalier, un souvenir de cette rencontre revient à l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Il y avait cette fille, Lucy. Une mage d'Earthland qu'elle avait failli tuer, sans un remord, sans détourner une seule fois le regard. La blonde avait parlé d'Erza de là-bas, de son _amie._ Elle, une amie de cette Lucy ? Une mage de Fairy Tail, gentille, féminine, et toujours là pour ses camarades ? Si autrefois la pensée de faire partie de cette guilde l'avait profondément dégoûtée, elle s'était surtout demandé comment son alter-ego pouvait être aussi gentille. Elle, Erza, une battante, gentille ? Ce n'était que de la faiblesse tout cela. Sur le coup, la rousse avait pensé très fort que l'autre jeune femme devait bien être pitoyable et qu'elle la dominerait sans problème. Pourtant, la commandante enjambe quelques marches et les images de cette première rencontre ressurgissent dans son esprit. Elle soupire. Elle avait bien sous-estimé l'ennemie. Après tout, cette femme était la « même » qu'elle, alors elle ne pouvait n'être que forte, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait commis une énorme erreur. Dès que son regard s'était posé sur elle, elle avait compris. Compris qu'elle était très puissante. Ses yeux, identiques aux siens, brillaient d'une détermination sans faille. Devant elle, c'était elle-même et quelqu'un d'autre à la fois. Maintenant qu'elle grimpe dans ces escaliers, un an après cette fascinante rencontre, Erza ne saurait dire exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti face à son double.

Une étrange sensation, tout d'abord. Puis un intérêt. Elle était toute excitée, à l'idée de se combattre elle-même, de voir ce que son « elle » de là-bas avait dans le ventre. Elle avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur. A cette pensée, Erza soupire une nouvelle fois, interrompant quelques secondes sa montée. Elle s'était trompée, sur toute la ligne. Cette fille-là n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle. Elle était bien plus forte. Parce qu'elle avait ses amis, qu'elle se battait pour eux. Alors elles ont croisé les fers par de nombreuses fois. Au premier combat, la Scarlet l'a eu. Pourtant, prise d'une fureur presque inhumaine, elle s'est relevé et a retrouvé la jeune femme pour se venger. C'est à ce moment là que, sur un coup de tête, elle s'est coupé les cheveux. Erza passe sa main délicate dans ses cheveux, à peine un peu plus long que ce jour là. Elle regrette de ne pas les laisser repousser, mais en se regardant dans la glace, elle ne supporterait pas d'être aussi semblable à l'autre Erza. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être identique à la rousse. _Parce qu'avec envie mais déni, elle voulait être comme elle._ La commandante est quelqu'un d'autre. La commandante, elle, a du sang sur les mains.

La jeune femme aurait bien envie de soupirer une fois encore, mais la porte de la salle à manger se dresse enfin devant elle. Il est temps d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant elle reste sur le seuil, contemplant la lourde porte en bois sculpté. Une vague de paroles, de sensations et de pensées la traverse de part en part. Et Erza se souvient. Pourquoi elle a ravalé sa colère pour le roi, pourquoi elle a décidé d'aller de l'avant, de changer. Oui, elle a changé. Grâce à Scarlet. _« Regardes les choses en face, la magie disparait et pourtant personne ne meure ! » « Même sans magie je suis vivante »_ C'est ce que la rousse lui a dit, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Et elle avait raison, bien entendu. Il n'y avait plus de magie, mais personne n'en était mort. Ceux qui avaient disparus, s'étaient éteints de ses mains. En voulant sauver tout le monde, elle a tué. Et maintenant, Erza a honte. Mais quand elle tuait, elle pensait toujours à cette petite fille aux cheveux blancs qui hante encore ses rêves. _Cette petite fille qu'elle aurait pu sauver avec un peu de magie._

 _« Tu te trompes_ » a-t-elle affirmé. Et ces mots ont percuté son cœur avec une force inimaginable. La jeune femme ne pouvait, ne voulait pas croire qu'elle avait pu autant se tromper. Elle s'est battu, elle a trahit, elle a tué. Pour quoi ? Pour ramener la magie à Edoras. Parce qu'elle pensait… Qu'avec cette magie, les gens seraient plus heureux. Et savoir que pendant toute une existence elle avait été dans l'erreur, elle n'avait pas supporté. C'était trop pour elle. Elle était désespérée, brisée, en entendant ces mots. Parce qu'au fond, ils sonnaient justes. _« Écoutes les vivants, écoutes ce qu'ils disent vraiment, tu n'es pas seule ! »_ Erza n'avait pas su écouter le peuple qu'elle était censé défendre et protéger au péril de sa vie. La rousse avait seulement succombé à une peur égoïste, à un désir, à des pulsions qui lui appartenaient, à elle et à elle seule. Elle s'était bercée dans sa chimère, doucement. Mais… _Même avec toute la magie du monde, elle n'aurait pas réussi à la faire revenir._ Pourtant elle s'est convaincu que le peuple réclamait la magie. Alors, elle a continué son chemin, se cachant derrière une raison factice pour ne pas se sentir coupable. Mais… Dans ce monde, Erza n'était pas seule. Erza n'est pas seule. Les autres sont là et à présent, elle se doit de les écouter. C'est pour cela qu'elle a tiré un trait sur son mécontentement et a décidé de faire confiance à Gerald. Sur cette pensée, la commandante pousse la lourde porte de la salle à manger, magistrale, déterminée. Déterminée à aimer les autres. Mais pour cela il faudrait déjà qu'elle commence par elle-même...

 _« Erza est comme ça. Je suis comme ça moi aussi.  
Mais… Ce ne sont plus des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. »_

La lumière vacille sur les murs ornés de dorures. Le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquent recouvre celui, bien plus léger, des bavardages. Erza depuis le début du repas, n'est pas très bavarde, comme à l'accoutumée. A ses côtés se trouvent Hugues et Sugarboy, ainsi que le roi, plus loin, en bout de table. Ce dernier semble occupé à découper son poisson tout en écoutant un de ses conseillers. Cela n'intéresse pas la jeune femme. Elle regarde d'un air vague, les yeux vides, l'argent de sa fourchette briller sous la lumière artificielle. Ses camarades près d'elle lui parlent parfois, paroles auxquelles elle répond brièvement. Ils voient bien que la rousse est trop perdue dans ses pensées pour discuter. Alors ils n'insistent pas et retournent à leurs occupations. Erza se laisse bercer par les bavardages d'Hugues et des plaisanteries de mauvais goût de l'autre capitaine, sans y prêter une grande attention.

Elle est proche des deux jeunes hommes. Normal, elle est arrivée dans l'armée à peu près en même temps qu'eux. Même si elle restait tout de même solitaire, elle parvint vite à son poste de capitaine. Naturellement, elle s'était rapprochée de ses compagnons. A cette époque, Erza était déjà crainte et respectée et ne cherchait pas tellement de contact. Alors elle n'a tissé de lien qu'avec ces deux là, au point où ils la connaissent sûrement autant qu'elle-même les connait. Ils respectent leurs secrets mutuels, ne se posent pas forcément de questions. Mais ils sont là, et cela suffit. Ils partagent avec Erza ce passé commun, ces meurtres qu'ils ont – non, qu'elle a ! – commis. Lentement, la jeune femme apporte une bouchée de nourriture jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle mâche lentement, machinalement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Déjà, elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Le repas continu, longuement, monotonement. Cela ennuie la commandante, qui aimerait être ailleurs, courir librement. Mais elle est confinée dans cette pièce à la lumière tamisée, près de ce roi nouveau qu'elle a appris à accepter.

Au temps de Faust, Erza ne mangeait pas avec le roi. Elle était peut-être plus libre, plus rebelle. Alors, qu'est-ce qui la retiens ici à présent ? Elle ne saurait réellement le dire. Il y a longtemps déjà que la jeune femme a été promue capitaine de la deuxième division de la garde royale. Certain auraient pu douter de sa compétence, pourtant, aucune rumeur sur son compte n'a circulé. Erza était une femme, certes, mais pas une femme comme les autres. Ses exploits passés, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un simple soldat, avaient déjà construit une solide réputation. D'ailleurs… Elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir ce poste si… Non, Erza ne veut pas y penser, elle ne veut pas remuer le passé. La personne dont elle a pris la place… Etait un traître. Et son sang boue, ses yeux auparavant ternes s'illuminent sous les rayons artificielles des lustres scintillants. Une haine pure tente de s'emparer d'elle. Car… Si cet homme n'avait pas existé, _elle ne serait pas morte._ Mais cet homme est mort à présent. Il y avait toujours cette jeune fille qui aurait du lui succéder, mais Erza a tout de même eu le poste.

Erza secoue la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de cette gênante pensée, attirant les regards vers elle. Si elle s'est engagée dans l'armée, c'était dans un but précis. Celui, tout d'abord, de détruire l'homme qui avait fait de son enfance un enfer. Et quand cela fut fait, la jeune femme n'en n'avait toujours pas assez. Alors, elle a décidé d'aider le roi à ramener la magie à Edoras. Et jusqu'à avoir atteint ce nouveau but, elle n'a pas arrêté de s'entraîner sans relâche. Sans arrêt, encore, tant pis si elle souffrait, tant pis si elle avait mal. Elle était forte, elle ne devait pas se montrer faible. Alors, jours après jour, son désir le plus cher se rapprochait d'elle de plus en plus. Parce qu'avec ce souhait s'ensuivit… la chasse aux guildes. La chasse aux fées. Les meurtres à répétition, cette inhumanité, cette bestialité qui a pris possession d'elle. Cette soif de sang intarissable qui la poussait à tuer encore et encore. Mais pendant ces batailles… _Il est mort_. Erza est alors prise d'une soudaine et violence nausée. Elle s'excuse alors, se lève, bouscule quelques chaises et s'en va, sous le regard intrigué de toute les personnes présentes. Penser à _lui_ lui fait toujours cet effet, à présent. Et elle maudit cette faiblesse, cette incapacité à retenir cette haine qu'elle nourrit envers elle-même depuis ce jour. Elle ne peut pas s'en excuser, malgré ses efforts.

Dans le couloir, elle s'éloigne précipitamment, en tremblotant. Quand elle est assez loin des autres, elle se laisse lourdement choir sur le sol. Recroquevillée dans la pénombre du château, Erza sanglote légèrement. Les yeux fermés, des images sanglantes défilent sous ses paupières. Elle est assommée, revoit danser dans son esprit les lumières jaunâtres de la salle à manger, l'éclat argenté des couverts, tournoyant, formant une danse macabre. Et… Ce jour là. Ce point de non retour. Une douleur fulgurante éclate dans son corps et se propage dans chacun de ses membres. Des tremblements secouent ses mains, ses jambes, ses doigts se crispent sur ses genoux tandis que son visage caché par ses cheveux humides de larmes se tord de souffrance et de regrets. Ce jour là doit bien être le plus terrible de sa vie, une des plus horribles erreurs qu'elle a commise. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, elle n'a rien ressenti. Elle n'a pas regardé en arrière, elle ne s'est pas posé de question. Et maintenant, si emplie d'amers remords, elle pleure pitoyablement, assise sur le sol froid du palais. Seule. Une unique larme tombe sur la pierre. Elle s'affaisse.

 _« Erza est comme ça. Je suis comme ça moi aussi.  
Et cette fois… Ce sont bien des larmes. »_

L'aube aux cheveux bouclés saisit le ciel encore froid. Au palais, tout le monde sommeille encore. Seule dans la cuisine, installée sur un bout de table, Erza tartine de longs morceaux de pain. Le soleil pâle filtre à travers les rideaux fins des fenêtres, éclairant la pièce d'un éclat matinal, froid et satiné. L'aiguille de la pendule tourne lentement, continuant son eternel « tic-tac » sans que la jeune femme ne le remarque plus. Aucune trace de larme ne témoigne de sa douleur. La commandante a l'air si impassible. Mais arrivera-t-elle encore longtemps à cacher cette plaie béante de souffrance et de pleurs qui existe en son cœur ? Pourtant, sans rien dire, sans une marque de faiblesse, Erza continue de préparer ses tartines tandis que sa tisane infuse. Elle ne veut pas être faible. Elle n'a pas le droit de l'être. Et elle se hait tellement de ne pouvoir tourner la page, de s'être montré si insensée la veille.

Elle étale un peu de gelée sur son pain, lentement. Elle en reprend et répète son geste, machinalement. Le pot de gelée de pétale de rose trône sur la table, créant une auréole rosée sur le bois brun du meuble. Les rayons encore faibles du jour le traversent de part en part, le faisant scintiller délicatement. Les pétales desséchés et délicats sont comme figés dans un cristal parme. Erza aime manger cela. Ca lui donne des forces, le matin. Elle sait que le roi se moque souvent d'elle à cause de cette gourmandise, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Grâce à lui, elle n'en manque jamais, après tout. La jeune femme aime la beauté précieuse de cette confiture, sa couleur et ses reflets, mais par-dessus tout son goût. C'est une explosion sucrée qui a lieu sur ses papilles, quand elle porte sa tartine jusqu'à sa bouche. Exquisément, elle passe lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, imprégnant son palais de cette joie douce et pétillante. Ainsi, Erza est heureuse. _Elle se sent plus féminine._ Elle enlève alors le bois qui trempe dans sa tasse et porte le récipient fragile jusqu'à sa bouche encore collante de gelée. Elle n'a pas le temps de reposer la tasse sur son socle que Sugarboy ouvre la porte brutalement, décoiffé et tout débraillé. Intriguée de le voir debout si tôt, la rousse se tourne vers lui, arquant un sourcil.

 **« — Erza !** **Dame** **Mikazuchi** **vient** **d'arriver ! »** Lance-t-il, haletant.

Se levant brusquement, elle renverse son infusion d'aubier de tilleul…


	2. Heure Bleue

KING, YOU'RE SO DOPE

 **Remercîments.** Donc, je fais un petit coucou à toutes les filles de la SPPS ! Bymeha, Aeliheart, Rouge Cendre ( _Je porte plainte pour abus de faiblesse !)_ et toutes les autres ! Vos diverses menaces de mort et de torture m'ont réchauffé le cœur et m'ont motivée tout au long de l'écriture de ce chapitre ! C: Doonc, bien sur, merci à toutes les gentilles personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviewer et de lire la première partie de ce three-shot. Je vous en suis immensément reconnaissante ! Je remercie également toutes les adorables personnes qui m'ont soutenue et qui me soutiennent encore et toujours ( _Zork, Bambi…_ )

 **Dear guest.** ¡ Gracias por tu review ! Soy muy feliz que te gusta mi historia. ¡ En efecto, esta pareja es de los mejores, Erza y Gerald son geniales ! Tus cumplimientos se dirigen hasta mi corazón y aquí, la continuación, espero que tanto te guste como el primer capítulo. Además, éste es todavía más largo... :)

 **N/A.** Alors, petit mot de ma part concernant cette si attendue deuxième partie… J'ai assez galéré pour certaines scènes, mais je pense que ce n'est pas trop mal ! Je suis même assez émue de poster ce second chapitre, parce que je tiens beaucoup à ce thee-shot. Et, étrangement la partie que j'ai le plus aimé écrire est celle en italique (la deuxième). De plus, je propose la même scène mais d'un point de vue différent dans mon one-shot nommé «  Rêve » sur lequelle je travaille en ce moment. Sinon bah, je sais, c'est long… J'ai tenté de couper mes paragraphes de plus de trois-cents mots pour que ce soit plus digeste. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **PS :** Je dédicace ce chapitre à _Fanny_ , pour ses seize ans !

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

PARTIE 2 – HEURE BLEUE

« Tic-tac » le temps passe sans que personne ne prenne la parole. Le silence est pesant, horriblement frustrant. Tout le monde se lance des regards gênés, n'osant croiser celui du roi. Ce dernier ne dit mot, impénétrable, muré dans un silence courtois depuis le matin. Il semble réfléchir, et rien ne peut déranger sa pensée. De son côté, Erza a tenté de l'éviter toute la journée : le midi, elle a prétexté un subit et vital entraînement dans la forêt, avec ses soldats. Elle a couru à droite à gauche, sans s'arrêter, afin de ne rencontrer personne, afin de vider son esprit. Elle sait comment il est, elle sait qu'il lui aurait posé des questions sur son brusque départ de la veille.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, au moment du repas, il a bien fallu qu'elle se présente, sinon, c'aurait été mal poli vis-à-vis de la noble invité. Erza a beau bien s'en ficher, elle ne peut pas faire cela au roi. Elle doit assumer sa fonction et montrer une bonne image de l'armée et du gouvernement. Et puis, ce serait être lâche, avouer sa faiblesse. Et la rousse est trop orgueilleuse pour cela. Mais la jeune femme est soucieuse, tourmentée. En face d'elle, près – trop près à son goût – du souverain, Dame Mikazuchi. Kagura, Mikazuchi. A cette pensée, un frissonnement parcourt l'intégralité de son dos. Elle n'aime pas cela.

Elle n'aime pas cette femme qui débarque à l'improviste, elle n'aime pas se souvenir qu'elle existe. Devant-elle, c'est un peu un fantôme, un spectre bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un souvenir, une part de son passé qui resurgit. Un passé qu'elle aimerait bien effacer de sa mémoire. Parce qu'elle a honte. Parce qu'au fond, elle a peur de toutes ces personnes qui la jugent, sans rien dire, parce qu'ils la craignent. Et surtout, elle a peur de ce que pourrait penser le roi. Ce roi, incompréhensible, qui, quand il la regarde, ne voit peut-être qu'un monstre, un atout pour son armée. Parce que la jeune femme est bien une guerrière sans pitié, inhumaine, certainement.

Et les témoins du carnage sont devant elle, deux orbes sombres comme la nuit. Pourtant, ils n'ont aperçu qu'une infime parcelle du massacre. Et oui, Erza ressent des remords, quand elle les voit, ces yeux trop semblables à d'autres. Le regard du souverain, lui aussi, est braqué sur la commandante, semblant s'interroger, peser le pour et le contre. La rousse est mal à l'aise, pourtant, elle n'en laisse rien paraître. Elle continue de manger doucement, participant aux cliquetis métallique des couverts qui emplissent la pièce. Kagura, elle, ne semble porter aucun intérêt au roi, depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Mais son regard perçant, lorsqu'il se dirige vers elle, la fait trembler d'effroi.

Erza, a une forte envie de se lever, de partir, de quitter cette salle de torture. Elle en a marre de cette tension hypocrite, de ce double regard posé sur elle. Pourtant, elle ne fait rien. Elle n'en a pas le droit. Sa dignité l'en empêche. Elle doit surpasser ses envies, lutter contre les réactions stupides de son corps. Erza n'a pas peur. Erza n'a pas besoin de se contrôler, elle n'est pas faible. Elle ne détournera jamais le regard, elle ne baissera jamais les yeux. Et dès que les abysses couleur de nuit de son ennemi convergent dans sa direction, ces deux miroirs piquetés, auréolés, par cette lueur jaunâtre des lustres, elle soutient le regard inquisiteur.

Ici, tout est une histoire de psychologie. Et, quoi qu'elle en dise, elle n'a pas le droit de regretter ses actions passées, elle n'a pas le droit de croire à la fatalité. Elle ne peut que continuer à se battre. Parce que si elle cesse, ce serait le désespoir, et avec le désespoir, la mort. Et Erza, elle ne veut pas mourir. Elle ne veut pas pleurer. Elle continue à lutter. Alors, de l'extérieur, la rousse se restaure, n'ayant rien à se reprocher, cachant avec habileté les longs frissons qui parcourent son âme noircie. Mais elle est loin d'être la seule à ressentir cet étrange malaise, cette tension électrique qui règne en maître depuis que la jeune femme est arrivée.

Erza peut entendre d'ici les murmures inexistants, le souffle des pensées de chaque personne présente. Elle saisit, grâce à une expression, ceux qui désapprouvent la proposition de la jeune femme, et ceux, qui, opportunistes, sont biens heureux de son arrivée. Parmi ces derniers, beaucoup de conseillers, dont l'esprit diabolique et malsain grince en un concert de rouages métalliques. Eux, ils veulent voir le roi marié. Quoi qu'en pense ou ressente ce dernier, le royaume est pour eux une priorité. Défigurés par le pouvoir, voilà ce qu'ils sont.

Mais Erza garde confiance. Le roi ne se laissera pas manipuler par le conseil. Le souverain qu'elle respecte est bien trop fort pour se laisser faire, il saura prendre la meilleure décision pour le pays… Et choisir quelqu'un d'autre comme épouse. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de garder cette crainte sourde au fond de son cœur. Elle ne veut pas de cette femme vile comme un serpent, témoin du monstre qu'elle est, comme souveraine. Elle ne l'acceptera jamais. Parce que le roi, le roi… Parce qu'elle ne ferait pas une bonne reine, voila tout.

Un peu plus loin, Hugues et Sugarboy s'échangent des regards lourds de sens, sans pourtant prononcer un seul mot. Eux font partie de ceux qui n'approuvent pas la présence de la demoiselle, sans pour autant être aussi mal à l'aise qu'Erza. Justement, la rousse craint leur réaction, elle a peur qu'ils commencent à se soucier d'elle comme d'une poupée de porcelaine fragile. Parce qu'eux aussi, ils savent. Qui elle est. Ce qu'elle a fait. C'est pour cela qu'Erza ne montre rien de son désarroi, ne pleurera pas. Pour n'inquiéter personne.

Parce qu'elle n'est pas faible. Parce qu'elle ne mérite aucune once de pitié. A côté d'elle, sans ne serait-ce former une seule syllabe de ses lèvres délicates, Coco, intimidée et gênée, regarde un peu partout. Et, quand ses prunelles fixent la nouvelle arrivante, elle se met à rougir, confuse, baissant son regard vers son assiette, récipient débordant encore de nourriture. Erza aurait envie de rire de tant de candeur de la part de la jeune fille, mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle sent presque la chair de poule sur ses bras, ses poils se hérisser, sa gorge est trop sèche et nouée. Elle non plus, elle n'a pas le goût de manger.

Erza soupire. La journée a été longue. Très longue. _Trop longue._ Elle se sent lasse, à mille lieux de tous ces enjeux politiques qui bousculent le palais. La rousse est assaillie, comme si des pans de son passé s'accrochaient désespérément à son corps, un cadavre squelettique qui s'agrippe à ses pensées, sans jamais vouloir s'en aller. Elle a toujours gardé dans son cœur tous les souvenirs qu'elle a pu, afin de ne jamais oublier. Afin de ne jamais commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Et même-si, parfois, Erza a envie de hurler et d'effacer toutes ces horreurs qu'elle entasse au fond de son cœur, elle fait face, toujours, sans plier une seule fois. Mais voir ces fantômes qui la hantent, juste devant elle, c'est une autre histoire. Elle ne se rend réellement compte de l'être abominable qu'elle est qu'en voyant ces personnes. Sinon, elle peut toujours s'illusionner, penser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar dont elle pourrait se débarrasser d'un clignement de paupière.

Mais aujourd'hui, même en serrant, en plissant sa chair de toutes ses forces, elle ne peut oublier que tout cela est bien réel. Ses pas sont quasi-silencieux sur le marbre du palais, le faible cliquètement qu'ils émettent s'enfuit dans le ciel d'obsidienne. Une nuit sans lune, froide, glacée, dépourvue de toute lumière. Mais Erza ne s'en plaint pas. Elle déambule dans les couloirs, une lampe à la main, sa chère lance dans l'autre. Et le métal lourd et rassurant d'une épée qui, à chaque balancement de ses hanches, vient percuter sa cuisse. Ainsi armée, la rousse n'a peur de rien.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, après ce repas fastidieux, la commandante a pris le tour de garde d'un de ses soldats, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'arriverait pas à sommeiller. La guerrière s'est toujours laissé engloutir par l'action, enivrée par l'adrénaline, pour tenter de se détacher de cette existence absurde dans laquelle elle est plongée. Depuis bien longtemps. Elle fronce les sourcils. Le mouvement, voila, le mouvement. Elle se concentre sur son corps, sur ses pas réguliers, sa prise autour de sa lance. Elle ne doit plus que penser à la sécurité du château et de son souverain. Il en a toujours été ainsi, et ce n'est pas une petite noble prétentieuse qui viendra déranger sa routine habituelle, plaisante, réconfortante.

Soudain, des pas retentissent derrière elle, brisant le silence agréable du palais. En une fraction de seconde, d'un geste concis et expérimenté, sa lame pointe l'inconnu. Sans une parole, se rapprochant de l'homme – vu sa carrure – elle lève sa lampe vers son visage, laissant apparaître leur ombre sur les murs de pierre. Ce n'est que Gerald, un sourire goguenard étirant ses lèvres, les cheveux indigo en bataille. Erza n'est même pas surprise, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le découvre, en plein milieu de la nuit, traîner on ne sait où dans le palais.

Au début, elle s'était fâchée contre lui, c'est vrai, il prenait des risques inconsidérés. Et ça, la Capitaine qu'elle était ne pouvait pas le laisser passer. Pourtant, Gerald, sans jamais s'énerver, la regardait s'époumoner en souriant – cet étirement si caractéristique et ô combien irritant de ses lèvres – sans pour autant écouter ses conseils. Et peu à peu, elle l'a laissé faire, gardant seulement un œil avisé sur sa personne. Sans rien laisser paraître de son agacement, la rousse enlève sa lance de sous sa gorge, lui donne sa lampe et l'observe d'un regard inquisiteur.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous paraissez fort tendue, Capitaine.** Son sourire s'intensifie tandis que sa voix de velours liquide s'estompe dans les ténèbres insondables du palais.

— **Je ne fais que mon travail,** répond-t-elle sèchement, s'irritant d'autant plus.

— **Vous n'aviez pas l'air à votre aise durant le souper.** Il la regarde. Elle reste immobile. Las de ce lourd silence, il soupire, chassant son sourire de ses lèvres.

— **Tout va bien votre Majesté.**

— **Erza, je ne le répéterai pas deux fois ! Qu'y a t-il ?** Haussant le ton, il s'approche d'elle. Ses yeux tremblent, vacillent sous la lumière orangée de la lampe. Elle dérobe son regard à sa vue, le cachant derrière l'obscurité pourpre de sa chevelure.

— **Vous savez qui et Kagura,** murmure-t-elle. C'est un soupire. Un air morne se peint sur sn visage, tandis que sa voix faible se perd dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

— **Oui, la sœur de ce soldat, Simon c'est cela ?** Il hausse un sourcil.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre eux. Erza ne prononce aucun mot, murée dans un mutisme insupportable. Ses traits sont toujours cachés par ses cheveux, son regard est plongé dans la noirceur de ses souvenirs. Elle sait que Gerald connait l'histoire. Mais qu'il lui dise ainsi l'effraie trop. Elle tremblote, et l'ombre de la lampe convulse sur le sol en pierre. Mais, elle doit se ressaisir. Elle s'apprête à formuler un « bonne nuit » cordial et à s'en aller. La Capitaine veut s'enfuir. La Capitaine est une lâche. Pourtant, une fois encore, elle est devancée par le roi, qui s'approche un peu plus d'elle. Tellement près qu'une mèche de ses cheveux marine dans la nuit lui effleure la joue. Elle frissonne.

— **Erza, ne te tracasse donc pas.** Sa voix s'est adoucie.

Une expression inquiète orne son visage royal et, d'un geste gracile, il balaie les cheveux pourpres de la jeune femme pour les glisser derrière son oreille. Gerald se fait du souci. Sans rencontrer aucune résistance, il saisit le menton de la rousse entre ses doigts et le relève. Sa peau est douce sous ses mains calleuses.

— **Regardes-moi dans les yeux,** ordonne-t-il **.** Les prunelles noirâtres de la jeune femme brillent de fureur.

Elle se détourne brusquement, sans un bruit, seul le murmure de son écharpe qui se plisse. Erza n'aime pas le tutoiement et l'emploi de son prénom. Si, d'ordinaire, elle préférerait qu'il arrête de l'appeler Commandante, là, elle ne supporte pas cette familiarité. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils sont proches. Et la rousse ne veut pas être proche de lui. Parce que ça lui fait peur. Parce qu'elle ne le mérite pas. Parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'on les voit ensemble. Après seulement quelques pas, Gerald la rattrape par le poignet. Sa main est chaude, sur la peau gelée de son bras. L'écho de ses pas rebondissent contre les murs du château et finissent par s'estomper. Le silence reprend la place qui lui est due. L'instant semble se figer, tout comme sa colère. Son cœur loupe un battement.

— **Le passé est le passé** , affirme-t-il sérieusement, ses iris plongés dans les siens. Le temps a repris son cours.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, elle se dégage brutalement, rouge de colère, reposant avec une assurance feinte sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, serrant de sa paume moite le fer blanc de sa lance. La chaleur souveraine de la main royale quitte sa peau. Elle en aurait presque froid. Et sans lui sûrement, son cœur se congèle à nouveau.

— **Passez une bonne nuit. »** Elle lance, sans se retourner, plongeant dans l'obscurité, sans plus aucune lumière.

Elle est désemparée. Elle a besoin de réfléchir à tout cela au calme. Erza est comme cela, indomptable, insaisissable. Et tandis qu'elle se glisse dans les profondeurs de la nuit, Gerald ne peur que l'observer partir, sans pouvoir la retenir, la lampe dessinant sa seule ombre sur les murs. Il est seul. Il est las de ce chassé-croisé sans aboutissement, de cette fuite dans cesse, de cette course-poursuite. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent ? Il aimerait plaquer la rousse contre un mur, et la déshabiller de tous ces ornements et parures superflus. La débarrasser de cette trop grande fierté, de ce énorme orgueil, lui enlever ce masque de pierre sur son visage, briser la carapace de fer autour de son cœur. Et surtout, surtout, faire disparaître la lueur de crainte et de douleur dans ses yeux, arracher ces chaînes invisibles qui semblent la retenir. Mais il ne peut pas. Et elle s'en va, laissant de son passage seulement son odeur musquée…

 _« Tu t'éloignes, Erza… »_

Fatiguée, Gerald tombe sur son lit, encore tout habillé. Il sent le matelas sous son corps, mais pourtant cela ne l'apaise nullement. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il est en pleine tourmente, sans un moment de répit. Il vient juste de quitter un entretien avec le père de Dame Mikazuchi, une discussion forte ennuyante. Le roi est tiraillé. Que peut-il bien faire ? Il ne veut pas épouser cette jeune femme. Pourtant, il devrait. Il a déjà refusé bon nombre de demande, et ses conseillers s'impatientent. Tout le monde veut le marier. Tout le monde veut assister à la naissance du futur souverain. Il soupire. Il a trop de pression sur ses épaules.

Gerald ne veut pas de cette fille. Pourtant, bien que peu bavarde, elle est intelligente, belle et de bonne famille. Alors que demander de plus ? Son cœur ne bat pas pour elle. Il est déjà trop occupé à tambouriner pour une autre. Être roi, fonction maudite qu'il occupe, entrave à la liberté. Tout homme de son statut doit se marier avec le meilleur parti possible afin d'offrir une descendance à son peuple. Il le sait. Il devra faire comme son père, comme son grand-père avant lui. Il devra vivre ce que ses parents ont vécu, il ne connaîtra pas l'amour. Mais comment peut-il s'y résoudre ?

Car sa tête couronnée ne pense qu'à une seule personne, son cœur royal ne bat que pour une seule personne. Cette personne qui mérite bien mieux que de devenir reine. Elle est indomptable, fougueuse… Elle n'est pas pour Gerald. Elle doit rester libre. Elle est insaisissable. A peine croit-il la saisir qu'elle s'échappe, qu'elle s'éloigne. Ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. Son conseil ne l'acceptera jamais en tant que reine. Et surtout – parce que l'avis du conseil, au fond, il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire - jamais elle n'acceptera de le devenir.

Gerald ne veut pas lui imposer une telle tâche, qui le prive lui-même de bien des libertés. Mais, l'aime-t-elle seulement ? Si seulement il le savait… Il ne peut que se cloitrer avec utopie dans ses rêves, s'évader dans son monde onirique. Là où Erza pourrait lui offrir son cœur. Là ou elle ne serait pas obligée de supporter tant de pression pour être auprès de lui. Là où, peut-être, elle sacrifierait jusqu'à son poste pour être avec lui… Peut-être que le souverain rêve d'un autre monde. Une autre vie où il ne l'aime pas, où il ne la voit pas, où son cœur n'est pas déchiré. Ce cœur qui ne bat que pour elle…

Lentement, ses paupières se ferment. Il n'acceptera pas la proposition des Mikazuchi. Tant pis pour ses conseillers, il n'en a plus rien à faire. Sa vie privée ne les regarde pas. Cette femme semble troubler sa commandante. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'Erza partirai s'il l'épousait ? Non, ça ne lui ressemblerai pas… N'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, lui, Gerald, serait bien plus qu'heureux si sa petite rousse n'acceptait pas la jeune femme comme reine. Mais pas pour cette raison. Mais ce ne ferait qu'épaissir son problème, non ? Il n'aimera à jamais qu'Erza, même si elle est inaccessible. Même si elle ne deviendra jamais sa femme ni sa maîtresse. Oh oui, sa maîtresse… Ce serait bien…

Gerald glisse lentement dans les méandres doucereux du sommeil. Non, il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'Erza l'aime tout en gardant sa fonction de roi. Non, elle ne sera jamais son amante. Parce qu'il ne peut ainsi souiller son corps. Parce qu'elle est trop digne pour accepter quelque chose d'aussi peu honorable. Parce qu'Erza est forte, parce qu'Erza semble exister pour se battre, et non pour s'enticher d'une personne telle que lui. Parce qu'Erza est belle, parce qu'Erza est merveilleuse… Parce que ses lèves semblent si douces, parce qu'elles sont si tentatrices, une ode à la luxure… Parce qu'Erza est Erza, et qu'Erza, il l'aime… Il s'est endormi.

 _La lueur bleutée du matin se dépose, comme la poudre scintillante d'une fée, sur le corps endormi entre les draps pourpres. Tout est immobile, même le temps s'est arrêté, même la terre à cesser pour cet instant précis de tourner. La pièce est silencieuse, rien ne vient troubler la quiétude du soleil qui se lève. Pourtant, rompant l'immobilité, brisant l'instant fugace,_ _un corps se meut dans la lumière pâle du jour encore ensommeillé. Ses contours délicats scintillent, tandis que sa silhouette sombre, à contre-jour, s'approche lentement. Un parfum de cerise, ces fruits gorgés de sucre, à la peau charnue, rouge comme ses lèvres, emplit l'endroit, lui offrant un charme certain. Elle porte un peignoir aux reflets dorés chatoyants, tombant jusqu'à ses pieds graciles, moulant son anatomie voluptueuse._

 _Elle se penche doucement sur le corps endormi entre les draps sombres et doux comme de la soie. Elle prend appuie sur le matelas, moelleux, y grimpant, avançant et laissant ses longs cheveux se balancer sensuellement. Elle s'arrête près de son visage, lève sa main, pose sa paume sur la joue veloutée du souverain. Elle est si près que ses cheveux écarlates caressent doucement ses joues. Leurs lèvres charnues, parme et douces se frôlent tendrement. Lentement, le jeune homme ouvre ses yeux azurs. Il scrute le corps face à lui, sans même rougir, apaisé, satisfait de cette proximité. Sa peau laiteuse est diaphane, fine comme les ailes translucides d'un papillon, satinée. Elle se blottie tout contre lui, dégageant le drap de son corps viril._

 _Ses seins, galbés, fermes, s'écrasent contre son torse, à peine retenus par son vêtement, lui réchauffant le cœur. Ses courbes, si délicates, si généreuses, sans imperfection, effleurent son corps musclé. Son bassin contre le sien, leurs cuisses appétissantes, leurs mollets délicieux, entrelacés. Il n'y a que le mince tissu, aussi écarlate que la chevelure enflammée de la jeune femme, qui sépare leur peau, qui l'éloigne de ces formes sublimes, exquises et délectables qu'il pourrait chatouiller amoureusement d'un simple mouvement de la main. Un long frisson parcoure l'entièreté de son corps. Elle pose alors ses lèvres sur les sienne, et il passe une main autour de sa taille, possessivement. Sa peau est fraîche comme la rosée du matin, divine._

 _Son cœur s'embrase, tel un feu que l'on ne peut faire cesser. Le contact est léger, délicat, juste emprunt d'une adoration sans borne. Lorsque leurs bouches se détachent, elle niche son visage dans le creux de son cou, apaisée. Lui place une main dans ses cheveux aussi soyeux que du velours, s'enivrant de leur odeur suave et sucrée. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, imprégné du goût acidulé, or-argenté, de ce succulent baiser. De son autre main, il parcoure affectueusement la peau veloutée de son dos, effleurant son fessier lisse et reluisant, irisé comme une perle. Il ferme les yeux, heureux, comblé seulement par la présence de la jeune femme. Il sent le poids de sa petite rousse sur son corps, il caresse ses courbures, arabesques harmonieuse et rebondies, tandis que son souffle enflamme sa peau, frissonnante._

 **«** _ **Erza, que penses-tu de ce mariage ?**_ _Dit-il en soupirant._

— _**Je ne veux pas d'elle comme reine.**_ _Elle serre davantage ses bras autour de son cou, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre._

— _**Erza…**_ _Il entoure ses poignets de ses mains._

 _Elle se redresse, prenant appuie sur ses coudes, se soustrayant à l'emprise de son bien aimé. Elle pose un doigt, opalin et laiteux, sur ses lèvres._

— _**Chut. »**_ _Souffle-t-elle._

 _Dans la lueur moirée du jour naissant, elle fait glisser sa main sur son torse à la musculature saillante, élevant la chaleur de la pièce. Le roi se perd dans tant de douceur et d'amour, sans plus penser au royaume, sans plus penser à un hypothétique mariage. Plus rien ne compte. Seuls ses doigts frais contre sa peau, son souffle amoureux et aimant contre toutes les cellules bouillantes de son corps, ses cheveux illuminés de soleil qui l'effleurent. Il se sent exister. Il se sent lui, homme parmi les hommes, simple mortel en proie à ses sentiments. Il n'y a plus de place pour le roi, il n'y a plus de place pour le souverain. Ici, il n'y que Gerald, simple humain amoureux d'une déesse. Devant elle il n'est rien, il laisse tomber parures et ornements, il n'est plus qu'un cœur qui bat, effréné. Elle l'emporte jusqu'au royaume des dieux, l'enivrant de son parfum sucré… Il a oublié._

 _« Deviens ma licorne,  
Je chasserai tous les dragons pour toi. »_

Alors que l'aube aux doigts roses saisit le ciel encore froid, un conseiller tambourine furieusement à la porte du roi. Gerald se retourne dans son lit, encore ensommeillé. Il ne veut pas se lever. Qu'importe, ils peuvent bien attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Le souverain ne sait pas pourquoi on vient le déranger si tôt, et il ne se le demande même pas. Il remonte sa couverture sur son visage et se laisse emporter par la chaleur euphorisante de son lit, tentant, en vain, de rattraper son rêve. Pourtant, dans un sursaut de lucidité, il entend un grand fracas. Son seul réflexe est de se blottir, tête sous son oreiller, empêchant le soleil de parvenir jusqu'à lui.

Mais, en quelques pas, on vient le secouer violemment. Gerald grogne. Qui est donc assez fou pour venir le réveiller ainsi ? Il se relève alors, faisant cesser les secousses. Il passe une main sur ses paupières, fatiguées, les soustrayant au soleil. Devant lui, Erza Knightwalker, ses cheveux fougueux attachés à la hâte, venant de défoncer la porte… Etrangement, il ne s'en étonne même pas. Qui d'autre aurait assez d'audace pour débarquer ainsi dans ses royaux appartements ? La rousse se tient, droite, campée sur ses deux jambes, les poings sur les hanches, tandis que, encore sur le seuil, un de ses conseillers et Coco, profondément choqués, n'osent entrer. Il observe sa commandante, si belle, et une fulgurante envie de rougir s'empare de lui. Il se souvient du goût sucré de ses lèvres, de son corps paré d'un simple peignoir… Mais il n'a pas le temps de se perdre à nouveau dans ses rêves si charmants qu'Erza, a bout de patience, lui lance :

« **Levez-vous donc, imbécile ! Nous avons reçu une déclaration de guerre !**

Silence. Gerald reste, immobile, assis sur son lit. Le retour à la réalité est trop rude.

— **Vous êtes sourd ? La guerre je vous dis, la guerre !** Beugle Erza, agacée.

Est-ce un rêve… ? L'information atteint enfin son cerveau et ses yeux s'assombrissent.

— **Attendez-moi dans la salle du conseil. »** Il dit, reprenant ses esprits.

La commandante se retourne et s'en va, d'un pas assuré. Le conseiller se courbe, rouge de honte, et part à son tour, suivit de Coco. Le jeune homme soupire. Une proposition de mariage, l'impossibilité de dormir paisiblement, et maintenant, une déclaration de guerre. De qui, d'ailleurs ? Il n'a même pas envie de le savoir. Qui que ce soit, il faudrait sans doute riposter ou négocier, dans le meilleur des cas. Vraiment, c'est bien le genre de choses qu'il trouve désagréable dans sa fonction… Gerald observe la porte encore ouverte de sa chambre et se lève à contre cœur. Le devoir l'appelle, il ne peut pas faire attendre plus longtemps son conseil. Le peuple a besoin de son souverain, pour faire face à un tel coup de théâtre… Mais quand donc pourra-t-il être tranquille ? Il est bien loin, le songe de cette nuit…

Deux heures. Cent-vingt minutes, exactement, qu'il est coincé dans cette fichue réunion du conseil. Depuis le matin, déjà, où qu'il passe, le palais est silencieux. Pourtant, dès qu'il s'en va, les murmures reprennent leur cours. Gerald n'est pas stupide, il sait bien ce que tout le monde pense et souffle dans son dos. _« C'est à cause du roi, il aurait du prendre cette épouse »_ Aux lueurs orangées de l'aube, un messager est arrivé au château, avec une déclaration de guerre. De la part du Royaume de Glace, un pays frontalier, tout au nord d'Edoras. Motif ? Refus de demande en mariage. _Ridicule._ Le jeune homme soupire, perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que ses conseillers continuent de débattre sur des sujets futiles – _comme d'habitude_. Depuis un an à peine, ce pays est dirigé par une jeune femme, _Ultear_ , incapable de gérer son royaume depuis la mort tragique et inattendue de sa mère.

Gerald, sans grand souci pour la diplomatie, a refusé sa demande en mariage. Aujourd'hui, il ne le regrette toujours pas. Il fut réprimandé par son conseil : l'alliance aur ait été bénéfique pour Edoras, le protégeant d'une future guerre et agrandissant son territoire. Cela aurait empêché bien des conflits. Mais jamais, il n'aurait souhaité une reine telle que la jeune femme pour son royaume. Elle est bien trop impulsive, et prête à tout et n'importe quoi pour parvenir à ses fins, souvent au détriment de son peuple, complètement aveuglée par la douleur. Et tant pis si ce refus passa pour pur égoïsme où il ne sait quoi d'autre. Ce fut sa décision, et il en fut ainsi, tout simplement. Pourtant, à présent, la résolution du jeune homme vacille.

 **« Il serait donc préférable d'attaquer par la côte…**

Ne devrait-il pas accepter la demande de Dame Mikazuchi, finalement… ? Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de refuser officiellement, et le peuple serait sûrement heureux de cette décision. Pourtant, son rêve de la veille lui revient en mémoire. Erza. Ses doigts frais tout contre sa peau, qui lui a soufflé, de sa voix douce et aimante _« Je ne veux pas d'elle comme reine. »_ Ce n'était peut-être qu'un songe, mais Gerald a le pressentiment qu'il ferait mieux de l'écouter. Et encore une fois, au diable ses conseillers. Au fond, il n'est qu'un homme, un poète utopique, trop rêveur pour un roi, mais pas assez pour être un _mauvais_ roi. Il sortit soudainement de ses pensées lorsqu'une certaine parole parvint jusqu'à lui :

… **Et, pour toutes les raisons citées, ce serait mieux que vous restiez ici.**

— **Il n'en est pas question !** hurle-t-il en se levant, plongeant la pièce dans un silence de plomb, **Je viendrais avec vous, je commanderai l'expédition.**

— **Mais majesté, c'est trop risqué…** balbutie un des conseillers.

— **C'est une décision irrévocable** , le coupe-t-il.

Il regarde de droite à gauche, mais personne n'ose contester.

— **Je propose plutôt que la Commandante Knightwalker reste ici avec ses hommes, afin de surveiller une éventuelle attaque,** continue-t-il, plus calme.

La jeune femme, muette depuis le début de la réunion, se lève à son tour, rouge de colère, furieuse. Tout le monde tremble, craignant que cette discussion ne dérape. Erza, elle, n'en a rien à faire de leurs stratégies matrimoniales, elle se fiche de la politique. Mais la guerre, c'est son domaine. Et elle ne laissera personne marcher sur ses plates-bandes, même pas le roi. _Surtout pas_ le roi.

— **Je refuse !** tonne-t-elle, **Laissez ici l'un des Capitaines !**

— **De quel droit osez-vous me contredire ?** demande-t-il, la voix neutre et le regard impénétrable.

— **Je me fiche de savoir si vous venez, tant que vous n'êtes pas un poids mort,** à ces mots, un frisson parcoure l'assemblée, **mais JE suis la Commandante de l'Armée,** hurle-t-elle. **Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, destituez-moi de mon poste, ne vous gênez pas !**

Elle s'approche du souverain, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Le dos droit, le menton relevé, elle le fixa un instant, provocante. Puis, agacée :

— **Allez-y !** lui dit-elle.

Atterré, Gerald passe une main rugueuse sur son visage. Tous retiennent leur souffle.

— **Sugarboy restera donc au palais,** il soupire à contre cœur, se pliant à la volonté d'Erza. **Nous partons d'ici six jours. »** finit-il par annoncer.

Gerald se retourne et s'en va, et les conseillers reprennent leurs jacassements outrés : Comment la jeune femme pouvait donc se permettre de parler ainsi au roi ? Et pourquoi ce dernier l'écoutait ? Tant de sujets et de questions futiles qui les occuperaient pendant un long moment. Au moins le temps qu'il récupère avant la prochaine réunion. La rousse, elle, affiche un visage satisfait, vainqueur. Jamais, il n'a osé faire preuve ainsi de son statut pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais, une fois encore, la jeune femme aura eut raison de lui. Gerald soupire. Elle est bien trop orgueilleuse, bien trop impulsive. Son comportement, ce pétillement de détermination si caractéristique dans ses yeux…

Mais c'est bien pour cela qu'il l'aime non ? Un jour, il arrivera à l'apprivoiser, à la rendre plus docile. Aujourd'hui, il aimerait la serrer dans ses bras pour apaiser ses peurs. Mais ça ne ferait que la braquer davantage, n'est-ce pas ? Sa petite rousse est trop craintive, elle ne supporte pas son autorité, d'autant plus vu son statut. Son trône et sa couronne seront à jamais une entrave à leur amour, il bride leurs sentiments… Et il est toujours trop faible, face à la jeune femme. Pourtant, il aurait du se montrer plus déterminé. Que fera-t-il si Erza est gravement blessée ou même pire, meure durant cette guerre stupide… ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Pendant trois jours, le château fut en effervescence. Il grouillait, vrombissait à l'approche de la guerre. Erza était surmenée. Elle ne dormait pas, mangeait à peine. Elle participait à d'interminables réunions stratégiques du conseil, avec les capitaines, tacticiens, et autres amiraux en tout genre. Puis, elle entraînait sans relâche ses soldats, en plus de s'entretenir elle même, tout en gardant un œil sur les préparatifs. La guerrière était en action. Adieu pensées pour le roi, Kagura ou n'importe qui encore. Elle ne songeait qu'à une chose : les futurs combats.

Pourtant, le quatrième jour, une peur indescriptible lui tordit l'estomac, chassant un instant la combattante qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Son sang cessa de rouler dans ses veines. Elle était tétanisée. Au détour d'un couloir, dans l'aile réservée aux invités, elle aperçut une jeune femme qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Ces cheveux sombres, tressés, et ce visage de poupée, maquillé abondement. Elle s'arrêta et planta son regard dans celui de la rousse, comme si elle l'avait attendu, souriant à Erza, perfidement, un étirement sournois de ses lèvres _._

L'instant sembla s'éterniser, comme pendu quelque part dans un espace temps déformé, leurs yeux braqués les uns aux autres, seul liaison entre le monde réel, engagés dans une lutte interminable. Tous ses membres se glacèrent, figée. Elle n'entendit plus rien, ne vit plus rien. Les murs ensoleillés du château, les domestiques dans les couloirs, tout disparu. Il n'y eut plus qu'elle et son ennemie, son regard mauvais, brillant d'un éclat fourbe. Que faisait-elle donc là ? Lui tenait-elle encore rancœur pour… Ce qu'il s'était passé autrefois ? Elle frissonna.

Erza, avant, simple soldat, éperdue de vengeance… Une fraction de seconde, ses souvenirs reprirent le dessus. Elle revit tout. Son arrivée au palais. Avec _lui_. Les regards posés sur eux. Son visage fermé. Et déjà, cette jeune fille, qui avait son âge. Elle était fière, arrogante, rivant son regard couleur de ténèbres, le faisant glisser, malsain, le long de son corps décharnés, à peine couvert de haillons. Elle était là, comme une petite princesse, habillée de tissus chatoyants, méprisante et hautaine. Mais l'enfant n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Et malgré toutes leurs différences et leurs prétendues dispositions, la rousse, pauvre enfant malingre, l'avait un jour dépassé. Et si Erza aurait pu la tuer, elle aussi, enfant du mal incarné, fille d'un monstre sans pitié contre lequel elle s'était toujours battu… Elle l'aurait fait. Avec plaisir.

Pourtant, le moment fugace s'affaissa, fuyant quelque part, perdu au milieu de mille souvenirs, engloutit dans une haine absolue, mutuelle sûrement. La brune, lui jetant un dernier regard malicieux, s'engouffra dans une chambre. _Dans la chambre de mademoiselle Mikazuchi_ , remarqua Erza, haussant un sourcil. Et la rousse repris ses esprits, effaçant pour un temps cette fâcheuse rencontre de sa mémoire. Le temps avait repris son cours, elle fut même aveuglée un instant par l'intensité des rayons du soleil. Son sang continua sa course dans ses artères. La terre continua de tourner, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Mais tout cela n'était pas clair. Que faisait donc cette femme à rôder autour de Kagura ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper davantage, mais se jura de surveiller cela de plus près. Quoi qu'elles préparent, elle ne les laisserait pas faire.

Ainsi filèrent les deux derniers jours, tiraillée entre surmenage et inquiétude. Comme toujours, Erza se noyait dans l'action et se laissait emporter par l'agitation du château, qui s'était propagée à chacun de ses habitants. Mais elle n'eut pas le plaisir d'observer de plus près Kagura et la jeune fille - qui revenait fréquemment, presque chaque jour - et ce malgré le pressentiment insidieux qui lui tordait les entrailles. Elle courut de droite à gauche, sans cesser, sans même demander à Hugues ou Sugarboy de surveiller les jeunes femmes. La rousse était bien trop orgueilleuse pour cela. Elle souhaitait garder ses problèmes et ses vieilles rancœurs loin enfouies dans son cœur. Et le temps passa, sans que rien de nouveau vint troubler les préparatifs, sans même qu'elle ne discute avec le roi en dehors des réunions, lui aussi trop occupé à vaquer de-ci de-là. La guerre arrivait.

La rousse observe le liquide mordoré qu'elle s'amuse à faire valser dans le récipient incolore. Les reflets ambrés semblent danser sur une mélodie connue d'eux seuls, au rythme des sursauts qui secouent la main de la jeune femme. Ce soir, elle n'est pas allée dîner. Elle sait que le roi lui en touchera deux mots, que ses conseillers ne le verrons pas d'un bon œil, que quiconque pensera qu'il y a conflit entre eux. Mais la jeune femme n'en a rien à faire, ses pensées sont bien loin de ces stupides obligations de Commandante. Elle se fiche de la politique ou de ce que peut penser Gerald. Elle n'en a rien à faire. Demain, ils partiront pour le Royaume de Glace.

Et seul cet objectif importe. Erza sirote un verre en pensant a ses actions passées, dans la salle commune des baraquements de ses soldats. Elle aime y passer du temps, elle se sent moins seule. Elle s'emplit l'esprit et se chauffe le cœur. Bien qu'elle ne prenne part à aucune discussion, à aucun jeu, elle aime cette convivialité. Elle aime les entendre blaguer, jouer aux cartes, rire jusque tard dans la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que leurs voix s'éteignent, parvenues à l'éther du ciel incolore. C'est une habitude qu'elle a prise depuis que Gerald est devenu roi. Avant, elle était plutôt solitaire, ne se mêlait pas tellement à ses soldats, les réprimandait souvent parce qu'ils se couchaient trop tard. Mais… Tout a changé.

Elle observe tous ces hommes, prêts à mourir pour le pays, et elle se sent galvanisée, fière. Ce soir, ils ne devraient pas être là. Ils devraient… Être en famille. Avec leur femme, leurs enfants, sans doute. Mais tous se sont réunis ici, partageant une dernière soirée pour certain, sans aucune crainte, sans aucune peur de la mort. Ils sont tous déterminés à se battre pour leur roi, surhommes sûrement, forts et fidèles. Erza admire cette puissance, noble et magnifique. Elle, elle aurait préféré passer cette soirée avec sa famille. Mais, elle, elle n'a plus de famille. Alors, si elle meure demain, qui la regrettera ? Personne, sans doute. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'Erza n'a pas peur. Elle y va pour tuer, non pour être tuée. Pourtant à présent, c'est différent.

Quel est donc son but ? Protéger le roi ? Se battre pour son royaume ? A-t-elle encore des valeurs à défendre ? Pourtant, juste Gerald, seulement son visage dans une de ses pensées et elle sait qu'elle se battra coûte que coûte…Elle ne devrait plus être là, c'est ce qu'elle pense. Elle a tué, femme, enfants, vieillards, sans une once de compassion. Elle a chassé l'humain comme un chasse du gibier, euphorisée par le sang et par le meurtre. Erza n'est qu'une bête qui se laisse emporter par son instinct, voilà tout. Gerald a eu pitié d'elle, sûrement, pour ne pas l'exécuter. Et de la pitié, elle n'en veut pas. Elle avale une gorgée qui échauffe sa trachée. Elle frissonne de plaisir. La guerre démarre demain. Et elle a peur.

Erza tremble. Pas de mourir, non. Elle a peur d'éprouver du plaisir en semant la mort. Ses mains se crispent sur le verre translucide. Elle ne veut pas tuer. Son regard chocolat, lointain et vide, se perd dans les méandres ocre de sa boisson. Elle a trop de sang sur les mains. Pourtant, elle tuera. Elle tuera, si c'est pour son roi… Elle sort de sa rêverie lorsqu'Hugues, sans se départir de son éternel sourire, pose une main sur son épaule. Elle sursaute, il s'assoit près d'elle. Erza se renfrogne. Elle aime bien son camarade, mais la rousse aurait voulu méditer seule, avant de partir au combat le lendemain. Lui, paraît trop serein, pour quelqu'un qui va se battre…

 **« Le roi s'inquiétait, tu sais. Tu parais… perturbée ces derniers jours.** Il se serre un verre d'alcool et le fait tourner entre ses doigts, pensif. Lui aussi, semble inquiet pour la rousse, sans pour autant le montrer.

— **Il n'a pas à se soucier de moi. Les combats sont prioritaires. Il se dit roi alors qu'il s'embarrasse de choses futiles ?** S'agace-t-elle.

Hugues hausse les épaules. Il connaît bien trop Erza pour se formaliser de ses paroles. Il sait qu'elle ne fait que cacher son malaise derrière des mots qu'elle ne pense même pas, derrière des paroles agressives censées la protéger. Et surtout, il sait qu'elle respecte le roi et lui voue une confiance sans faille.

— **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire** ,continue-t-il, sans se soucier de l'intervention de la jeune femme. Sa réplique est pour lui une preuve infaillible de son malaise.

Patient, portant son verre à ses lèvres, il attend en silence la réponse de la rousse. Sans se départir de son expression fermée, elle engouffre une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, les yeux perdus quelque part entre passé, présent et futur.

— **Hugues, tu regrettes parfois ?** Elle murmure, presque honteuse, et sûrement bien aidée par l'alcool, pour avouer quelque chose de tel.

La rousse n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, le Capitaine la connaît tellement bien. Ils ont vécu trop de choses ensemble, et, malgré la force de la jeune femme, il sera toujours là pour elle, afin d'écouter et d'épancher ses peurs.

— **A cette époque, nous nous battions pour ce que nous croyions être justes.** Affirme le jeune homme, toujours aussi calme.

— **Je sais. Mais…**

— **Erza** , la coupe-t-il, sérieux.

S'immobilisant, il plonge ses iris ocre pétillants d'éclats dorés dans les prunelles chocolat de son amie.

— **Oui,** soupire-t-elle.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau entre les jeunes gens. Erza, simplement apaisée par les quelques paroles de son compagnon, se laisse bercer par le brouhaha et la bonne humeur ambiante. Hugues a raison, rien ne sert de ressasser le passé.

— **Trinquons plutôt à notre future victoire.** Dit-il, tout en remplissant à nouveau leur récipient à ras bord.

Puis il lui tend le sien, dont les reflets ambrés de l'alcool miroitent sur ses cheveux noirs et blancs. Se prêtant au jeu, la rousse entrechoque son verre à celui du Capitaine, créant un bruit clair qui arrache un éclat de rire, désinvolte, à Hugues. Ils continuent à parler pendant un moment, de tout et de rien, de la guerre comme du beau temps, du roi – et, à ces instants précis, un éclat malicieux nait dans les yeux du jeune homme - Ils passent une bonne soirée, changeant ainsi les sombres idées de la jeune femme. Vers vingt-trois-heure, pourtant, vint le temps de se quitter.

— **J'y vais, Erza. Ne te couche pas trop tard !** Il prend son manteau qu'il avait précédemment retiré et se lève, reposant son verre à moitié vide.

— **Et toi, ne sois pas en retard demain. »** Lui répond-t-elle, malicieuse.Une ébauche de sourire éclot sur ses lèvres, sourire si rare auquel le jeune homme ne manque pas de répondre.

Erza observe le jeune homme s'en aller, la laissant de nouveau seule, avec les soldats restants. Erza est entourée, elle se sent ivre, elle se sent vivre. Elle se laisse porter doucement, fermant les yeux, les lèvres toujours étirées en un sourire confiant, jusqu'au crépuscule ténébreux de la nuit. La tête rejetée en arrière, elle oublie pour un soir ce qui lui pèse sur le cœur et ce qui l'empêche de dormir. La guerre qui se prépare, Kagura, _Minerva…_ Et _le roi_. Son destin s'élance vers l'incertitude de l'avenir.

Ensemble, ils sont sortis de cette maudite tour...

Où repose encore cette petite fille aux fins cheveux blancs. Ses pensées, tous ses actes, même, s'envolent vers cette pâle silhouette, pure, blanche et lumineuse. Un ange qui a perdu ses ailes. Elle pense à elle. Cette fille pour laquelle elle a continué de se battre. Sans cesser. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Cette petite, elle savait recouvrir son cœur de tendresse, elle savait rendre sa vie un peu plus douce. Elle avait recouvert son cœur de pétales sucrés. Et elle touche machinalement son œil droit... Malgré tour ce qui a pu les séparer, comment a-t-elle pu le trahir ? Ce passé qu'elle a détruit de toutes ses forces. Mais ce n'était pas assez, elle devait a présent aider à ramener la magie a Edoras. Qu'importe qui elle devait trahir… N'est-ce pas ?

Toute seule, elle se bat à présent…

[…]

 _Les éclairs jaunâtres grondaient dans le ciel, tels les rugissements d'un fauve empli de colère et de fureur. Tout a réellement commencé ce jour là. Balayés tous les morts dont elle a pris la vie, envolés tous les péchés qu'elle a commis. Il n'y avait plus que cet instant-là. Que ce_ meurtre _-là. Sa vie n'a pas basculée, loin de là. Elle a seulement continué son chemin. Inéluctable. La fatalité qui la suit, ce destin qu'elle a engendré dès sa plus tendre enfance. Dans l'ordre naturel des choses, elle est devenue ce qu'elle est à présent. Tout ce en quoi elle pouvait croire a éclaté en milliers de morceaux lors de ce laps de temps précis, comme des pleurs s'envolant vers le ciel gris d'orage. Ce jour là, il pleuvait, mais elle n'en n'avait plus rien à faire. Elle laissa l'eau incolore couler sur sa peau bientôt marbrée de sang, sans frissonner. Sans une once de regret, sans douter une seule fois._

 _Les gouttes ont glissées, translucides, laissant voir à leur travers ses cheveux cramoisi et trempés. Qu'importe la neige ou le vent, elle aurait bravé toutes les terres cartographiées ou inconnues, toutes les flaques et les cours d'eau, pour accomplir sa mission. Elle aurait terrassé le pire des dragons et escaladé la plus haute des montagnes. Rien n'était plus important que son objectif. Toujours résidait en son esprit, ce visage qui dansait macabrement dans ses rêves, et encore et encore, sans discontinuer, cette haine dans son cœur, ce pouvoir de destruction massive qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains. Elle s'en servirait pour protéger ce qui n'était plus, comme si cela pouvait les ranimer. Son destin était tout tracé. Elle était sur terre pour tuer. Alors elle a tué._

 _Ils ne sont partis que tous les deux, dans la lueur pâle et indistincte du matin, simplement pour une intervention de routine. Lui n'avait jamais tué, elle le méprisait pour cela. Elle le croyait faible. Mais rien n'était plus faux. Elle se fourvoyait. Et ils se sont éloignés l'un de l'autre, doucement. Parce qu'elle était obsédée par cette vengeance sourde qui lui enserrait les tripes. Parce qu'il possédait encore cette force qui le liait aux autres… Leur relation avait changée. Elle s'était métamorphosée le jour où elle transperça un cœur pour la première fois. Ils n'étaient plus amis. Il craignait et aimait sa nouvelle compagne. Il regrettait. Elle était aveuglée par son devoir, assoiffée de sang, insatiable. Intarissable. Et la pluie tombait plus fort, rien ne pouvant plus l'arrêter, trempait ses cheveux écarlates, les collant aux pourtours de son visage. Le temps du destin était en marche._

 _Rien n'aurait pu le stopper. Inéluctablement, comme une pierre descendant la falaise, il s'élançait vers le futur. Et même le déluge froid se pliait à cette volonté divine et inébranlable. Erza tenait sa lance dans une main, sa destinée dans l'autre. Elle accomplissait ce pour quoi elle vivait, ce en quoi elle avait toujours cru. Elle s'avançait avec détermination, son ami à ses côtés, comme il l'avait toujours été. Elle était folle de vengeance, et son torse à lui, musclé, se contractait à chaque pas, ses mèches sombres tombant dans ses yeux. Ils marchaient côte à côte, pourtant à mille lieux l'un de l'autre. Leurs idéaux n'étaient plus les mêmes, leurs rêves non plus. Elle l'avait négligé. Mais c'était le prix à payer n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a jamais douté de rien. Qu'importe elle-même, qu'importent les autres, qu'importe ce qu'elle devait sacrifier. Elle aurait continué, coûte que coûte. Parce que quoi ? Elle pensait peut-être lui rendre la vie ? C'était une chimère bien pathétique…_

 _Et, après quelques centaines de mètres, ils l'ont repéré. Un mage blond, une sale petite fée. Erza l'a poursuivi. Son ami l'a suivi. Comme il l'a toujours fait, depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Ils l'ont piégé à l'orée d'une forêt. De toute façon, personne n'a jamais su lui échapper, à Erza. Il a lancé, grâce à un sceptre magique, un sort de foudre sur eux. La lance des dix commandements de la rousse l'a protégé. Mais… Lui n'a pas eu autant de chance. Une plaie béante barrait son torse, sa chair brûlée à vif rougeoyait vivement. Des lambeaux de peau, carbonisés, pendaient. Il grimaçait alors qu'une douleur fulgurante explosait en lui, la main sur le cœur, le sang noir et mortel coulant entre ses doigts. Il a titubé un instant. Lui. LUI. Et le mage s'est enfui. La capitaine a regardé son compagnon un instant, sans pitié, avec dégoût. Le blessé s'est approchant en claudiquant, il lui a barré le passage._

 _ **« Oublie cette maudite guerre, elle n'en vaut pas la peine !**_ _Il vacilla._

 _Implacable, la rousse tenta de passer, jurant._

— _**Erza !**_ _Cria-t-il, la supplique muette dans ses yeux sombres._

— _**Pousses-toi ! Dégage !**_

— _**Erza…**_ _Un dernier souffle._

— _**Je le tuerai tu m'entends ! Je le tuerai pour elle ! »**_ _La haine._

 _Et elle le poussa violemment, au bout de sa patience. Rouge de fureur et de rage, elle partit, sans se retourner. Sans penser à la cruauté et aux conséquences de son acte. Et il courrait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle. Cape au vent, le blond de ses cheveux assombris par la pluie, poisseuse et glacée. Il n'y avait plus que cette cible dans ses yeux, dans sa tête. Une envie bestiale de sang, rien d'autre. Pas aucune réflexion. Aucune pitié, aucune compassion. Juste le désir morbide de semer une nouvelle fois la mort de ses propres mains. Eliminer ces pathétiques petites fées. Et elle pourfendait l'air froid du matin, sans plus penser à autre chose. Vengeance. Vengeance. Mort. Elle devait le tuer. Son manteau volait derrière lui…_

 _Et enfin elle l'eut entre ses mains. Ce fut facile. Trop facile. Juste quelques débattements faiblards, une démonstration magique médiocre, et la pauvre petite fée était dans la gueule du loup. Jouissif. Même le sang qui coulait d'une égratignure, sur sa joue, la rendait extatique. Les traits de la Mort avaient imprégné son visage. Un démon avait possédé son corps. Elle sera ses doigts graciles autour de son cou. Il grimaça. Ses traits impérieux se teintèrent de rouge, de pourpre puis de blanc, se tordant de douleur, s'emmêlant jusqu'à former un tableau hideux. Ses yeux, exorbités, écartelés de peur et de souffrance, semblaient vouloir s'enfuir de leurs orbites. Le sang pulsa dans ses veines, au même rythme que les battements du cœur d'Erza._

 _Sa main se referma plus brutalement autour de sa proie. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres carmin tandis que le mage siffla quelque chose entre ses dents, la bouche entrouverte, la langue pendante. Une plainte qui ne put sortir réellement de ses lèvres, un dernier cri. Une parole qu'elle ne lui accorda pas, sans une once de pitié. Son corps convulsa. Violemment, elle le relâcha, l'envoyant rencontrer le sol fur et poussiéreux, il gémit, toussa. Une gerbe de sang glissa d'entre ses lèvres, et en quelques gargouillis, il s'étouffa dans sa propre hémoglobine. Il suffoqua. Un son mat emplit alors l'atmosphère, tandis que la pluie insidieuse continuait de s'écraser sur leur peau, devenant vermeil au contact du sang, ayant éclaboussé le sol. Quelle fin peu glorieuse, pitoyable. Elle jubila._

 _Puis, dans un dernier déchaînement de l'orage, elle brandit sa lance. Il hurla. Un dernier cri. Plus aucun éclair. Sa lance se planta dans son cœur. Violemment. Et elle vit le visage de sa victime, pâle d'horreur, les yeux perdu de fureur. Il avait cessé de trembler. Son sang avait stoppé sa course dans ses veines. Il n'était plus qu'un tas de chair sans vie, endormi sur le sol boueux à jamais, un amas d'immondices et de sang. Et Erza, spectatrice, détentrice de cette mort, ne ressentait rien. Elle n'était qu'une bête inhumaine, un monstre faucheur, sans aucun respect pour la vie. Comme eux n'en avait pas eu pour son amie…_

 _Une vie de plus ou de moi ici-bas, rien ne lui importait, quels qu'étaient les moyens, elle parviendrait à son but. Elle ne pensa jamais à sa victime, elle ne se demanda jamais qui il était. Elle se contenta de rire en regardant le ciel asséché de tout éclair, mais continuant de pleurer sa douleur. Elle rit, et ses éclats de voix se perdirent dans les profondeurs impénétrables du ciel endeuillé. Cruauté ou nervosité ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. Toute raison avait quitté son être. Elle riait solitairement._

 _Et dans ses prunelles chocolat, juste le reflet d'un regard vitreux, les traits froid à présent crispé éternellement, cette bouche entrouverte en un hurlement fulgurant. La mort. Cette main molle, les doigts serrés dans le vide. Cherchant en vain un moyen de se défendre. Mais il était trop tard. Il était trop tard. Il y avait le sang, il y avait Erza, sa lance se retirant de la chair bientôt pourrissante en un abominable bruit de succion. Il y avait, en face de ses yeux emplis de bestialité, non plus ce regard auparavant lumineux et maintenant devenu terne. Mais juste le sang sur des mèches blanchâtres. Juste l'hémoglobine tâchant des joues pâles et malingres. Sur les mains de la rousse, non plus le sang du mage blond. Mais celui qu'elle avait, incapable de l'arrêter, recueilli sur ce corps si cher à son cœur. En face d'elle, la personne qu'elle avait tué._

 _Et le cadavre de cette farouche raison de semer la mort. Encore et Encore. Sa vie n'a pas basculé. Elle a continué tout simplement. Erza devait tuer. Elle a tué. Il est mort. Et ses éclats de rires, sans cesser, s'envolaient toujours plus loin dans les cieux affreux, abominables et impuissants, se teintant d'un rougeoiement de la fin du jour. Un paysage d'apocalypse. Une voix rieuse qui se cassait. Du sang sur le visage, sur les yeux, sur les mains. Sur sa lance, cette compagne fidèle, insensible elle aussi. Le fer froid de l'arme planté dans le cadavre du jeune homme, à présent dans sa main._

 _Il n'y avait que cette marée immense de sang face à elle, il n'y a que ce corps sans vie dans lequel elle avait plongé impunément sa lance, il n'y a que cette vie qu'elle avait fauché. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec la mort. Elle avait la toute puissance. Et elle riait, et elle riait ! Ses cheveux, auréole sanglante, étaient cramoisi de sang et ses yeux fous brillaient de haine et d'aliénation. Elle se laissa recouvrir par la pluie, qui ne laverait jamais l'hémoglobine dont elle était recouverte._

 _Elle était le sang carmin, elle était la fin vermeil, elle s'était métamorphosé en faucheuse éternelle. Elle avait tué. Encore une fois. Son corps n'était plus que pleurs et lamentations. Elle a choisi la voie du sang au détriment de celle du cœur, elle a préféré se venger, faire un pas de plus vers son ultime objectif, au lieu d'écouter son ami. Elle a tranché. C'était son destin. Cette fatalité qui repose au creux de sa main, tout près de sa lance. Ses éclats de rires s'envolèrent jusqu'aux cieux inaccessibles. Et elle s'est enfuit, courant à en perdre haleine. Rendue folle par l'odeur entêtante de la mort, la haine envoûtante dont elle fut elle-même la proie._

 _Elle a couru, plaçant le plus de distance entre elle et sa victime. Le ciel était trop sombre, le jour trop bas. Et, disparue l'adrénaline dans ses veines, elle était glacée. Transie de froid et de frayeur. Elle, Erza Knightwalker. Juste le temps d'une course dans la forêt, elle eut peur. Devant ses yeux emplis de ténèbres, il n'y a plus que cette scène si ancienne qui défilait. Les cheveux blancs. Le sang. Deux petits corps séparés l'un de l'autre. C'est elle, c'est elle… Non, ce n'est pas elle qui les a tuées. Non, elle n'aurait jamais pu tuer ce petit ange qu'elle aimait tant…_

 _Accablée, acculée par trop de visions sanglantes, elle arriva a un point d'eau et se laissa choir sur la rive trempée de boue. Elle hurla d'horreur, le cri perçant d'une banshee, couverte de sang et de mort. Une femme du sidh, envoyée par la Faucheuse en personne. Le sang qui coulait sur ses mains, entre ses doigts graciles, ces éclats rougeâtres qui s'envolaient vers l'éther, en même temps que sa voix qui tonnait, rugissante, comme pour s'échapper de son corps. Elle était grisée par le sang, fluide vital à présent trop froid sur ses mains…_

 _Réprimant une nausée, elle les plongea dans l'eau ourlée de givre de la rivière. Elle prit la forme d'un nuage couleur de la vie qui s'estompa, mourant dans le liquide incolore. Il se dissipa jusqu'aux profondeurs du point d'eau, disparaissant. Mais le sang, invisible à l'œil nu, ne s'en irait jamais des paumes écarlates de la guerrière. Mais, qu'importe, c'était pour le bien, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pencha son visage près de l'étendue translucide, s'aspergeant le visage. A présent couvert de cette eau à l'odeur métallique. Elle ne devait plus y penser._

 _Continuer d'avancer, oublier. Comme si cette scène n'était qu'un rêve macabre engendré par son esprit. Comme si elle pouvait le faire disparaître d'un clignement de ses paupières, fragiles comme les ailes d'une libellule. Une illusion qu'elle aurait pu dissiper de son souffle mortifère, disparaissant de son regard d'outre-tombe. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Impuissante. Alors, elle se releva, trempée de sang et de pluie. Elle passa la main sur ses yeux, se séparant de cette vision d'horreur._

 _Elle ne sentait plus le goût morbide sur sa bouche, ne sentait plus les effluves diaboliques de la mort. Erza prit, plus assurée, sa lance qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur le sol, cette arme, fidèle et traitresse. Indomptable. Elle s'en alla, martelant la terre de sa démarche militaire, cadencée par le balancement lourd de reproche de l'épée contre sa cuisse. Mais, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle laissa derrière elle ce point d'eau devenu sang, ce cadavre aux cheveux blonds ternes. C'était Erza, Erza Knightwalker, chasseuse de fée. Et elle s'était juré de les tuer toutes, une à une._

 _Elle retourna chercher son ami, l'âme vide de tout remord, la bestialité dans son corps simplement remplacée par une froide indifférence. Et là, devant elle, seulement un amas, un corps, une silhouette informe couchée, comme un fœtus baigné par la lumière pâle du soir naissant. Son cœur s'arrêta un infime instant, puis repris son battement régulier. Les arbres autour d'elle, gelés par la pluie et l'hiver naissant, parurent s'effondrer à ses pieds, se tordant, grimaçants. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, elle ne vit personne. Son corps ne réagissait pas plus. Elle resta comme cela, la face impassible, s'avançant doucement. Une épée était plantée dans son épaule, le sang suintait, glissant élégamment, presque sublime, de la plaie béante. Il n'était pas mort. Qui avait bien pu le blesser ? Ses yeux, embrumés de douleur, brillant encore de larmes, étaient ouverts sur le monde._

 _La rousse le scruta, toujours aussi imperméable à n'importe quel sentiment. Le coup qu'il avait reçu était mortel, il rendrait son dernier souffle dans quelques minutes. La jeune femme pris fermement l'épée en main et la tira sèchement : c'était une arme magique. Le blessé couina de douleur, la souffrance, atroce, extrême se peignant sur son visage. Il se tordit, crispé, agonisant. Et, une fois encore, Erza brandit sa lance, le regard vide, la main ne tremblant même pas._

 _Sa future victime haleta, la sueur coulant sur son visage, orangé sous le crépuscule. Elle plongea une dernière fois son regard brun dans le sien, si sombre, y voyant, un fugace instant, l'enfant qu'il avait été. Celui qui l'avait réconforté, quand les cadavres pleuvaient autour d'eux. Celui qui lui avait donné la force de se battre, qui avait chassé les ténèbres qui obscurcissaient son cœur. Celui qui a su apaiser toutes les tortures qu'elle avait subit. Celui qui, si elle n'était pas aussi bornée, aurait pu devenir son époux, rester son ami. Cet enfant malingre qui l'a vu mourir, lui aussi. Qui a juré de la venger, lui aussi._

 _ **« Erza, dis à… Dis à… »**_

 _Le râle du mourant fut coupé. Il disparut sans aucune dignité, elle l'acheva sans même lui laisser dire un dernier mot. En un geste fulgurant, la lance fut dans son cœur. Elle la retira, doucement, comme si elle craignait de le réveiller. Elle n'aurait pas supporté entendre le nom qu'il allait prononcer. Comment aurait-elle pu, sinon ? Elle s'accroupit près de lui, et, fermant les yeux, elle posa sa main glacée sur sa joue. Elle scella ses paupières, ces yeux s'étrécissant jusqu'à engloutir les deux globes oculaires. Tendrement, comme une mère près de son enfant, elle caressa son visage. Et, quand elle la retira, une goutte salée tomba de son œil droit, rejoignant celui du défunt._

 _Il n'y eut plus que l'odeur du sang sur le corps, le teint sépulcral, les membres rigides. Ce n'était plus son Simon. Ce n'était qu'un inconnu, depuis bien longtemps déjà. Elle empoigna la dépouille comme elle le pu, chassant de son esprit le visage trop maigre se superposant à celui, trop pâle, du cadavre, sans chercher à savoir d'où provenait cette blessure. Cet enfant n'était plus. Cet enfant ne devait plus jamais compter dans sa vie. Seul le corps rachitique, les os saillants, baignant dans son sang la ferait avancer. Et, seule, elle finirait de se battre pour elle._

 _La route du retour lui parut durer des heures entières, mais peut-être fusse le cas, en réalité. Elle était trop pataude, couverte de sang séché, cette odeur emplissant ses narines, collée à sa langue, devenue aussi noir que son cœur, sa lance toujours dans sa main, et ce corps, raide comme un bout de bois sur son épaule, l'empêchait d'avancer à une vitesse convenable. Elle était exténuée, elle se courbait de fatigue et d'épuisement. Bien plus moralement que physiquement. Ce jour là était bien le premier de sa lente glissade vers les abimes de l'enfer. C'était le destin, dessiné quelque part dans le ciel, englué dans une flaque de sang coagulé. Elle avait tué, avec plaisir, riant du sang qui coulait entre ses mains. Elle avait hurlé, elle avait achevé, froidement. Sans aucun respect pour la vie._

 _Sans aucune compassion pour celui qui fut un de ses seuls amis. Puis, en une seule caresse, elle a tenté de témoigner de toute la tendresse qu'elle a pu ressentir durant toute son existence, versant sûrement une larme, une larme unique, de cet œil si significatif. Aujourd'hui, elle a haï, elle a assassiné, elle a aimé. Puis, sans un remord, elle a continué son chemin. Comme elle le ferait toujours. Parce que lui, il avait abandonné leur vengeance. Il avait oublié, dans les bras de sa nouvelle famille, ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les trois. Et Erza ne vivait que pour cette vengeance. Et s'il l'effaçait de sa mémoire, il oubliait également la rousse. Alors, elle aussi, n'avait plus qu'à le balayer de son esprit. Alors, elle marcha, suivant la lente déchéance du soleil._

 _Et, quand elle arriva devant le pont-levis du château, elle leva son regard vers le ciel. Ce ciel, dont les nuages de pluie s'étaient dissipés depuis bien longtemps, déjà, laissant dans l'atmosphère cette odeur pesante d'humidité. Les cieux arboraient à présent une lune ronde, dont le tour, régulier, brillait d'un éclat aussi froid que son cœur. Erza eu envie de tomber à genoux, de laisser le cadavre glisser sur le sol. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler aux étoiles muettes pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était obligée de faire cela, pour parvenir à ses fins. Pourtant, une fois encore, elle n'a rien fait. Ses jambes ont tenues, malgré son envie de s'affaisser pitoyablement sur le sol poussiéreux._

 _L'éclat pâle de l'astre nocturne déposa un linceul mortuaire, doux et froid, sur la dépouille qu'elle abandonna avec fracas, lorsque deux gardes en faction vinrent la trouver. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit. Sans dire un mot, elle laissa l'un de des hommes porter le mort et entra dans le château. Puis, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Faust fut réveillé. La famille fut appelée. Erza, elle, partit dans ses appartements, s'enfermant, sans même prendre le temps de laver son corps ensanglanté. Ce soir là, elle ne dormit pas. Elle ne parla à personne. Elle ne pleura pas non plus. Elle s'assit seulement dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, observant le paysage trop sombre de la nuit. Tout fut silencieux. Son esprit, son corps, le palais. Elle n'entendit plus rien._

 _Les jours qui suivirent passèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en souci réellement. Elle rétorqua que c'était de sa faute, s'il était mort. Elle ne dit rien de plus, signalant seulement l'ennemi qu'elle avait abattu. Le roi ne lui posa pas plus de questions. Il ne la blâma même pas. Erza était un atout trop important pour qu'il s'en débarrasse vulgairement, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et elle, loin de se sentir fière de cette réalité affreuse, resta dans son état comateux, vaquant à ses occupations habituelles, en traînant toujours davantage ses soldats, frissonnants de crainte face à elle. Elle était Erza Knightwalker, chasseuse de fée, sans doute et sans peur. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ?_

 _Pourtant, lors des funérailles, elle la vit. Cette fille, qu'elle détestait de tout son être, de tout son cœur. Cette brune, le mal incarné, le diable en personne, qui avait détourné le défunt de son but premier. Cette personne dont il aurait prononcé le nom, s'il elle lui avait laissé le temps, si elle l'avait laissé vivre ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus. Oui, ce jour là, un après midi trop radieux pour un enterrement, parmi cette marée noire et funeste sur laquelle planait la fragrance de la mort, elle était là. Dans une petite robe noire, ses yeux cernés, sa peau presque translucide à la lumière du jour. Elle ne pleurait même pas, et son regard, posé sur la rousse, trop plein de haine, brillait sous les rayons brûlants du soleil. Les yeux onyx de Kagura Mikazuchi._

[…]

Et, dans cette pièce baignée de la lueur encore pâle du jour, la jeune femme qui se débat entre ses draps immaculés, contre ces cauchemars qui ne s'en iront jamais. Contre cette vision d'horreur, ce pressentiment malsain qui l'engloutit. Les prunelles obsidienne de la jeune femme qui la fixaient intensément, puis, brutalement, une autre vision, encore plus ancienne. Ce regard, juste avant que la guillotine tombe. Ce cri. « _Tu me le paieras, maudite Knightwalker_ _!_ » La lame qui s'est abattue, l'éclat argenté fendant l'air, la tête, cette face machiavélique, cauchemardesque, qui est tombée avec fracas. Le sang. Devant ses yeux trop jeunes, déjà témoins de nombreuses horreurs. _Gemma_. Et sa lance. Cette arme, à présent près de la rousse, brillant dans la lumière de l'heure bleue du matin. Prête à transpercer ses ennemis.

 _« Je me montre forte, mais au fond, j'ai envie de pleurer.  
Je suis déterminée. Je me hais. »_


End file.
